Inferno
by Motsie of Atlantis
Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human trafficers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.
1. Chapter 1

**INFERNO**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out, but wanted a happy ending. Again, not another chapter, just another story. I apologize to those that have been patiently waiting for more chapters of Quinn. I made the mistake of reading the reviews of "Blaze" and the plot bunnies attacked again.**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Inferno**

 **Friday evening || OSP Mission Headquarters**

Nell Jones was the last to leave Ops. There haad been no new cases that week. All the paperwork had been completed. Hetty had given everyone the afternoon off. Usually her partner, Eric Beale, was the final one to depart. He considered all the computers in the room his babies and fussed over putting them down to sleep just as a parent would their little child. But tonight Nell remained to see if she could get any results from two programs she was running.

Finally, she transferred the last of the computer programs to the weekend crew and shut down all the equipment up in Ops before she shut off the lights. The whoosh of the sliding doors sounded loud in her ears as she rounded the corner railing of the balcony and started down the stairs.

 _How quiet and empty this place is when everyone is gone_ , she thought to herself. As she reached the last step, a voice seemed to boom out of the semi-darkness, although Nell knew its owner would never shout.

"Miss Jones, a word before you leave?"

"Ahh, sure, Hetty," Nell answered as she changed her direction from the exit to Hetty's open walled office.

"Please sit down, my dear. I took the liberty of pouring you a cup of tea." Hetty waited until Nell sat in the proffered chair and sipped her tea.

"Chamomile. Something tells me, Hetty, that I am not going to like what you have to say if you are offering me chamomile tea, even before we start talking." Nell said apprehensively.

"No, my dear. I have something to ask you. I know that you eventually want to become a field agent. I have an undercover assignment that was handed to OSP. There are some unique aspects of the case that you alone fulfill. Because of the sensitive aspects of the case, I will not order you to accept this assignment. I will give you the details and let you think about your decision this weekend. You can tell me your preference on Monday morning."

Nell's sense of foreboding increased. She wondered if she should say anything, or just let Hetty continue telling her what the mission was all about. But Hetty just sat there and sipped her tea.

Knowing that the two of them could keep up the battle of silence all night, Nell finally asked, "Is it really that bad an operation? You know I have been cleared to carry and use my gun after I killed that man at Dovecote. I am just as willing to face physical danger as any of the other field agents."

"Nell, it's not the physical danger I worry about with this case. There will be some, but I am sure that you will be able to handle it. If you decide to accept this role, you will have to bare your soul, to your undercover partner, maybe even to your whole team. I have grave fears of the mental anguish that might give you."

"Wh...what do you mean by that?" the younger woman asked. She set down her teacup for fear she would start shaking and spill the remaining contents.

"This assignment deals with human trafficking. We know that the Navy is working with the Philippine government to use Subic Bay as a support and servicing facility in the near East. That is not the only thing that is being worked on there. We have evidence that young women are being shipped out through Subic Bay International Airport to LAX, where they are processed and sold to people suffering from SSD, Sexual Sadism Disorder. The girls are hurt, and there are rumors that some of them have died. Navy personnel are involved at both ends. We need to shut it down."

"And how do you propose doing that?" Nell posed the question, but Hetty could already see that her mind was at least three steps ahead. The young woman was getting more and more worried about what her role in this could be.

"We need to infiltrate their group at this end."

"I realize that, Hetty. But I could never go undercover as a sexual sadist."

"No. I would never ask that of you. The role I see you playing is that of a victim of abuse."

Nell gasped. Did Hetty know her secret? Of course, she did. Hetty knows everything. "How long have you known, Hetty?" she wondered.

"I knew about it before I offered you the job here at OSP. I found out that Brandon Rogers abused you by cutting you and leaving all your scars. His wife, Dianne, should have protected you, but she chose her husband instead of you. When Brandon went after your sister, Jessica, to inflict the same torture on her, you killed him and went to prison for it."

As each one of her secrets were laid out on the desk in front of her, Nell felt another stab to her heart. She had looked at her NCIS files, and she knew that there was no evidence of what Hetty just told her in them. Of course, Hetty could find out almost anything, and Nell was certain that there was some record that would finally surface someplace. She just didn't think it would be this soon in her career.

"So, what are you saying, Hetty? I do this assignment or I forever stay up in Ops. Or will I be fired if I refuse to do it?" Nell's mind was already racing to try to figure out what else she could do.

"Nell. Look at me. Do you remember me telling you that I would not order you to take this assignment? I know you have hidden your secrets well from the people you encounter. I will not divulge them. If you want to keep those secrets then you can refuse the assignment, and no one will ever know."

"But would it be held against me, especially in consideration of my trying to get field agent status?" the young woman asked.

"No. Nothing will go into your record. It will be as if we never had this conversation."

"With whom would I be partnered," she asked, in a very quiet voice, already knowing the answer, but praying she was wrong.

"I thought that Mr. Callen would be the best person for that job." Hetty answered, confirming Nell's fears.

Special Agent in Charge, G Callen, the man she had a super crush on from the first day that she met him, the man that set her heart racing every time their fingers would touch as she handed him a file, the man whose picture would be next to the definition of "bad boy" in any one's dictionary, this was the man with whom she would be teamed.

Nell had recently walled off all her emotions for him, telling herself that the fifteen year difference in their ages would always make her look like a little girl. And now Hetty wanted her to provide him with more reasons to look down on her. This day just couldn't get any better for her.

"I would have to tell him everything. I would have no more secrets to hide." Nell's mumbled these words into her lap, having bowed her head.

"Virtually everyone connected with this operation would know. I could keep that number to a minimum while you are working the operation. But the moment that we want to pull the plug on what they are doing, everyone involved in the takedown will recognize your part. That would mean all the members of your team, your friends, who would do anything for you."

"I'm not so sure, Hetty. I would feel ashamed for them to know. They would look upon me with pity. Or fear, because I killed a man in cold blood."

"You were what, ten years old? I talked with the judge that sentenced you. He told me that he would have let you off with a plead of self defense or even justifiable homicide, but you kept telling everyone that you had planned it and carried it out the way you had planned."

"Well, that was the truth. I did plan to kill him if he would ever touch Jessica. He did, and I did." Nell said succinctly.

"Dear, dear Nell, you did it to protect your sister from a sexual predator. How many sisters can you protect, if we take down this human trafficking network?" Hetty asked in a gentle tone.

"I cannot promise anything, Hetty, except that I will think about it." Her voice had become dull and lifeless. This was not an area of her life that she wanted to revisit.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Friday evening || Nell's apartment Westlake, California**

Nell parked her car in her assigned space and walked up to The Medici, her apartment complex. She had stopped at Langers deli for the hot pastrami sandwich she had been craving all week. Taking the elevator to the third floor, she got out and walked toward her apartment.

Mrs. Flores passed her in the hallway, rushing on her way to work at the hospital. She was running late again, because she rushed by without saying anything. Nell liked talking with the older lady and listening to her tell stories about the family she still had back in El Salvador. It was one of the ways that the younger woman kept up her conversational Spanish.

Unlocking the door, she set the sandwich on the table, went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and ate her evening meal. She then went into the bathroom, started to fill the tub, dumped in the jasmine bubble bath she loved so well and took off her clothes. She took a long, hard look at herself, as she stood in front of the mirror, waiting for the tub to fill.

She was wondering why this case had to come up now. The sexual abuse that she had suffered was so long ago, but it still was defining her person and her actions. After so many years of dealing with psychiatrists and psychologists, she was finally beginning to feel good about herself.

She was starting to allow her hair to grow longer, instead of the pixie cut she wore since before her trial. She remembered how Brandon Rogers loved to run his fingers through her long red hair, and how it used to cause her to tremble. He always used to do that before he would cut or burn her. Just thinking of it again almost made her want to cut it short again.

Running her fingers over the scars of the cuts and burns on her upper arms and legs, she again saw them as her marks of failure. When Brandon first started to abuse her, she failed to stand up to him by reporting him to her case worker. Instead, she believed him when he told her it was all her fault he was doing it. She had to be taught to obey his rules, even if she got hurt.

Jessica was another one whom Nell had failed. Sure, Nell removed the immediate threat by killing Brandon when he first touched her. She didn't suffer the scars that marked Nell's body. But they were separated after her arrest. Nell could no longer protect her, because they took Jessica away from her. To this day, Nell had no idea what had become of her sister. Everything that she did to try to find her ended up in failure.

Could this operation even begin to redeem her from her failures? Nothing could restore her relationship with her sister until she found her and begged her forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending. Again, not another chapter, just another story. I apologize to those that have been patiently waiting for more chapters of Quinn. I made the mistake of reading the reviews of "Blaze" and the plot bunnies attacked again.**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **Chapter 2**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Monday morning || OSP Mission Headquarters**

Nell came walking in the front door of the old water reclamation building, acting as if today was no different than usual. She normally arrived at least two hours prior to any of the agents.

The first thing she usually did was to go up to Ops to start up the computers and get ready to have cyber control returned to them from the weekend crew.

Then she would start any programs that were needed to help the agents on the cases they were presently working. Or she would begin to look at the morning, and weekend news flashes, to see if there were any alerts or possible areas that needed to be looked into.

Finally, she would go back down the stairs and into the little kitchenette, to start the pot of coffee that she knew everyone would need to jump start their bodies, especially on a Monday morning.

But before she could get to the stairway leading to her inner sanctum, Hetty saw her and called out to her across the empty room.

"Ms. Jones, my office, please."

Nell knew that all her weekend deliberation had come down to this final moment. "Yes, Hetty," she said and turned to join the Operations Manager there.

Walking up the two steps that elevated Hetty's desk over the floor of the rest of the Mission, Nell stood before the older lady.

Please sit down, Ms. Jones. I've already poured you a cup of tea." Hetty indicated with her hand as well as her words.

As Nell sat in the chair opposite her boss, she wondered to herself, _Why do I feel like a fat, juicy fly, being invited to land on the spider's web?_ The young analyst picked up the cup of tea and sipped it.

Chamomile again. Well, Hetty always knew exactly what was needed. And the answer she would give to the unasked question about this special mission, still filled her with apprehension.

Hetty just sat there, looking at her and sipping her tea.

Nell finally put her cup down on the saucer, grabbed both arms of the chair so tightly that her knuckles turned white and told Hetty. "I thought hard about this all weekend. There are so many reasons why I should turn this assignment down. But I have come to the conclusion that all my reasons are personal. And the assignment is not, at least, not for me. It is personal for all those girls that are being taken from their homeland and brought over here. They are the ones that are personally suffering pain and maybe death. Our job is to help them." The words came rushing out of the young woman's mouth, but they were completely sincere. Hetty could see that Nell was trying to contain a tear that threatened to escape the corner of her eye.

Hetty stared directly at Nell and asked, "I need to know for sure, Nell. This is your decision? You will take on this assignment?"

The pixie steeled her resolve and told her, "Yes, Hetty. I may not be able to complete it, but I will do it to the best of my ability."

Hetty got up and walked over to her. "That is one thing that I never doubted, my dear."

The old spy reached over and picked up an envelope from her desk and handed it to Nell. "You and Mr. Callen are booked into the Hollywood Hotel in East Hollywood for the next week. The two of you will have to work on your undercover personalities. If you both can work it out by Thursday evening, you will call me and Friday morning you will get the temporary tattoos as part of your makeup. The rest of the team will have no contact with the two of you until everything is in place to take the ring down."

"Yes, ma'am," Nell said tentatively.

"I have taken the liberty of putting together a slave's outfit for you. I hope you can overcome your modesty and be able to wear it. The success of this operation depends on the two of you being able to sell your aliases." Hetty gave her a small suitcase with her costume. "I am sending Mr. Callen over to your room in two hours. You might want to try it on before he comes, in case any of the sizes need to be adjusted,"

"O...kay." Nell was beginning to wonder exactly what kind of outfit Hetty had packed for her.

"You also need to take your laptop. Included in the suitcase are several DVDs on the proper training of a sexual slave. I would like you and Mr. Callen to watch them carefully. Any slip-ups could mean that they could see through your subterfuge and the case against them vanish. Now go. Get started, and good luck."

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Monday morning ||** **Hollywood Hotel**

Nell arrived at the room and was relieved to see that it had two double beds. It would be hard being that close to Callen, but at least they didn't have to sleep in the same bed. Even though she had arrived first, Nell decided to let her team leader choose which bed he wanted, rather than making the choice herself.

She threw the suitcase on the bed and hesitatingly opened it. Her jaw dropped to the floor. _OMG,_ she thought. _She couldn't wear that. Not in the presence of Callen. Not in the presence of anyone else. There was just nothing to it._

Her total outfit consisted of a pair of nipple clamps with three gold descending chains connecting them, a short, dark green, brocaded vest, a deep green silken thong with a panel of rich green silk in front and back reaching down to her ankles, a pair of soft green elven sandals, made out of leather, reaching almost to her knee in the front and tapered to the middle of her thigh in the back, a ball gag, and a golden collar encased in a crushed green velvet sheath, with a gold plated leash like chain.

Nell quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Hetty. "Is this what I'm really supposed to wear?" she asked. "I don't know if I can do it. I would die of embarrassment."

Hetty asked her, "Have you tried it on yet, dear? You realize that Mr. Callen will be there in about fifteen minutes."

"No, I haven't forgotten. I just wanted to be sure. I'll call you back in just a minute." Nell's voice went flat again as she resigned herself to the situation.

The pixie ended the call and took the outfit into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, just in case Callen would arrive early. She took all of her clothes off and donned the dark green outfit. She gave out a little squeal of pain as she clamped the nipple rings on. The brocaded vest did not completely cover her breasts. The outside swell of each breast and her nipples were hidden under it. But there was no fastener on the vest and no amount of pulling would make it stretch to cover her completely.

She called Hetty back and tried to explain the situation to her.

"Did you find a small tube of glue down at the bottom of the case?" Hetty inquired.

Nell looked back in the suitcase and found it. "I've got it."

"That is the same glue that beauty pageant contestants use to glue down their swimwear bottoms. If you look at the vest carefully, you will see a panel on the inside edge that you can use to glue it down to your breast so you don't have a wardrobe malfunction. Use it if you want to. I would suggest that you dab a little bit on your breast right now, in case there is an allergic reaction."

"O...kay. Good to know. I will do that."

"There is also a small plastic bag with a pair of nipple clamps in them. It might be advisable if you would practice wearing them during the week. That would lessen the pain when you have to wear your outfit."

 _And how would you know that?_ Nell wondered. _On second thought, that is something I really, REALLY don't want to know._

"I found them, Hetty." she said after looking back into the suitcase. "I will seriously consider your advice."

"Now, if everything fits, I will leave you and Mr. Callen to learn your new characters. Remember, you only have until Thursday evening to take on those roles. I will expect a call from you then, one way or the other,"

"I won't forget Hetty." Nell answered, but Hetty had already ended the call.

Nell quickly changed back into her regular clothes and waited for Callen to arrive.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Later that morning**

As soon as Callen entered the motel room Nell felt the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She kept trying to tell herself that this was just a normal mission that they were prepping for, no different than any other that she and Eric led up in Ops.

But there she was always in control. Here she had no control at all. Hetty had chosen what she was to wear, and it was something she did not know if she could put on again, certainly not in the presence of her team leader.

Callen would direct the whole operation. The only reason she was along was for appearance. She would have no weapon to help cover Callen's back. That little green outfit had no place where her service weapon could be concealed. Nell could not even use any of the hand to hand combat training she had been given while wearing her outfit.

There would be no contact for her with the cyber world, where she could talk to the computers and use their information to help and protect the two of them.

The apprehension that first surfaced when Hetty was describing this operation last Friday evening had turned to complete fear, now that the time had come to actually begin. But she couldn't tell that to Callen. She couldn't add to her humiliation if she got that far and actually let him see her in her costume. He would laugh, seeing nothing more than a little girl dressing up in a Princess Leia costume, more ready to go Trick-or-Treating than a federal undercover operation.

"Hey, Nell. You ready to get started? We've got a lot of work ahead of us this week, but I think that we will be able to get it done." Callen greeted her as he dumped his go bag on the chair and went to hang up the designer suit that Hetty had entrusted to his care.

Nell just watched him, slowly shaking her head and trying to hold back the tears. When he finally realized that she had said nothing to him in return, he turned and looked at her. The look he saw on her face was something he could not place. He went to her and got her to sit on the small couch next to him.

"What's wrong, Nell? Please tell me, so I can try to fix it." he asked, still holding her hand.

The thought of him wanting to fix things, while she was the one who was going to wreck the whole operation, was just too much for her. The floodgates opened and the tears poured down her face. "I'm sorry, Agent Callen. I just don't think that I can go through with this."

He put his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him, so that she was crying on his shoulder.

"First of all, with the close contact that we are going to have this week, you need to call me Callen, or G, not Agent Callen. Do you understand?"

Nell was still sobbing too much to answer him, so she just nodded her head.

"Secondly, Hetty chose you to be my partner for this mission. That says a lot about her confidence in you. And that only reinforces what I know about you, from reading your files, and working with you over the past few years. Whenever you have been given a task, by anyone in OSP, it is as good as done."

Nell suddenly pushed away from him, her face changed to a look of horror. "You read my files?" she bawled. She started to hyperventilate at that thought. "How...much...do...you...know...about...me?" she managed to get out, with several breaths in between each word.

"Nell, slow down! Take deep slow breaths!" Callen ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.  
**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **Chapter 3**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Monday morning ||** ** **Hollywood Hotel****

Nell was hyperventilating at the thought that Callen had read her files and knew everything about her, just like Hetty.

"Nell, slow down! Take deep slow breaths!" Callen ordered. "Match my breathing," as he grabbed her by her shoulders and started his own exaggerated deep breathing to help her calm down. He started to wonder what was in the intelligence analyst's background that would upset her that much. Evidently, there was so much he didn't know about her.

Slowly her breathing was returning to normal. After a few moments of staring at her hands in her lap, Nell looked up at him and said softly, "I'm sorry. It's just that I have done things that I'm not proud of. Things I would rather no one knew about. Because it would change how people would look at me and act toward me if they knew."

"Nell, we all have our demons we have to fight. I have so many of them myself. I have no clue of what yours are, but they can't even begin to compare with mine.

Nell said nothing to him. Instead, she turned her head aside, as the tears started to well in the corners of her eyes.

"Nell, there is a reason that Hetty assigned you to this case instead of Kensi. Do you know why she did that?"

She nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Do you want to tell me why she assigned you? I presume it's not because you are short and smart and adorable."

"You should call her and ask her," Nell said, trying to deflect his question

"I don't want Hetty to tell me. I want you to tell me. This could be a dangerous mission that we are on. I want you to be able to trust me completely. Just as much as I trust you when you are up in Ops."

Her eyes widened, questioning his words.

"You provide us with information out in the field that allows us to complete our jobs. And all those little insights when we are interrogating people that helps us to get the confession. I know we don't tell you this often enough, but we trust you with our lives. And I will need for you to trust me that much when we go up against these human traffickers."

Nell was surprised how much he valued the work she did in Ops.

"Do you think you can do that?"

Nell looked at his deep blue eyes and saw he was telling her the truth. "I will try."

Then, can you tell me why you think Hetty assigned you to this case."

"My sister and I were in the system when I was a child,"

"I would have never thought that. I knew Deeks was the moment he first came here. It's just something that is in the eyes. You never showed it."

"The two of us were not in foster that long, at least I wasn't. We were placed in two foster homes. The first was nice...until they had their own child. The second one was hell.

"You were abused there? Callen asked softly.

Nell just nodded her head.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked

"No, but I can show you." she said in almost a whisper.

Nell got up and started to unbutton the cardigan sweater she wore. Slowly she pulled one arm out of the sleeve, then pushed up the short capped sleeve of the dress she was wearing, exposing all of her scars on that arm.

Callen's face registered the shock that was going through his mind. He saw that the scars were older, and wondered how long Nell had to live with the disfigurement. "God, Nell. Tell me it was just that one arm."

Tears were again forming in her eyes as Nell said, "No, both my arms and both my upper legs."

Callen's eyes darkened and an angry look came across his face. "Tell me who did this to you, and I will kill him."

Nell turned her face away from him and started to cry.

"Nell, NELL, what did I say to upset you? Please don't cry. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want whoever did hurt you to do it anymore."

"You don't have to worry about taking care of him," she said. Then dropping her voice so it almost could not be heard, she continued. "I already killed him."

"What?" If Callen was shocked before, they would have to invent a new word to describe how he was feeling now. "I though your first kill was just a couple of months ago when we were in Dovecote."

"That was the first time I was presented with a kill-or-be-killed situation," Nell explained. My first kill was my foster father when I was ten years old. I don't remember much about it, just that I did it deliberately."

"Because he was abusing you?" Callen asked.

"No." She lowered her eyes and sadly shook her head. "I could live with that. I have, or at least I had, a younger sister. When he started to go after her, I couldn't allow that. Killing him was the only way I could think of to stop him."

"Well, you did it to protect her," Callen responded, conforming this information with his perception of the sweet-tempered, compassionate young woman.

"No. I did it deliberately. That's what I told the judge. That's why I was convicted and spent eight years in prison. That's why I have no idea where my sister is right now, or if she is even still alive. But that's why Hetty put me on this case. I have already lived through the hell some of these girls are going through."

Callen pulled her back down to the couch and wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry into his shoulder, rubbing small circles on her back to comfort her. Her sobs became less and less frequent, and Callen finally realized she had fallen asleep. He laid her down on the couch and pulled the small crocheted backing over her.

Going into the bedroom, he placed a call to Hetty.

"Yes, Mr. Callen. Is everything all right between you and Ms. Jones?"

"God, Hetty, how could you do that to Nell? She showed me just some of the scars that she has. And you expect her to walk right into a situation where men are continuing to do this to others? What the hell were you thinking?" He didn't want to shout and wake Nell up, but his anger with the Operations Manager could not be any greater.

"So, she's already told you. Good. You're making great progress, Mr. Callen."

"At what, Hetty? Dragging her through all those old memories that she tried so hard to hide from us?"

"Precisely, Mr. Callen. If she is ever to move beyond them, she is going to have to face them and see that she has overcome them. She is a survivor, not a victim. You, of all people, know how important that is for your own self-worth."

Callen ran his hand through his hair, knowing what Hetty was talking about. "God, Hetty, this is one hell of an assignment to try to pull that off. It will either make her, or break her, and it will rip my heart out if I have to pick up the broken pieces. I don't even think Nate will be able to put her back together again."

"Trust me, Mr. Callen. Our Ms. Jones is much stronger than you or even I give her credit for. I think that the two of you will get through this assignment in a satisfactory fashion." Hetty had said the words; she just hoped that she had read her agents right. Like her Supervisory Agent in Charge, she did not want to be the one to destroy the sparkling personality that the Intelligence Agent brought to the team.

"I would suggest that the two of you get an early lunch and then begin to prepare for your assignment. You can call me if you need anything. Otherwise, I will expect you to be busy about your preparations." And with that, Hetty ended the call.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 ** **Monday Noon || The Mission****

It was time for lunch, and still Eric had heard no word about why Nell had not come in that morning. He decided to go and talk to Hetty directly, and find out what he could about his partner.

He approached Hetty's desk, and waited until she looked up at him.

"Knock, knock. Hetty, can I talk to you...I know that I am talking to you now...but can I ask you a question?...I'm babbling...so I'll just ask...Is Nell sick that she didn't come in this morning?"

"No, she is not. Is there anything wrong? I moved over Ms. Chambers from team two to replace Ms. Jones. Is she not working out?"

"Don't get me wrong, Hetty, Kirstin is a great computer tech. It's just that I am a little worried about Nell. Wait a minute, you say you replaced Nell? She left, without saying a word to any of us?" Eric asked, a sense of hurt feelings sneaking to his tone.

"Relax, Mr. Beale. She didn't leave us. I have sent her on a special assignment with Mr. Callen."

"Oh...Okay. Is there anything that I need to do to help the two of them?"

"No. They have everything that they need right now."

"Do you know how long they will be gone?" Eric was desperately trying to get some information on the assignment Hetty gave Nell.

"You can expect Ms. Chambers to be with you in Ops for the remainder of the week. Beyond that, I do not know at this time."

"Well, I hope Nell is okay, wherever she is right now. I will wait and welcome her back." Eric said as he left the desk platform and headed out to get lunch.

Hetty watched him leave and thought to herself. _So do I, Mr. Beale, so do I._

 ** **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)****

 **Monday noon ||** ** **Hollywood Hotel****

Nell stretched, and began to wake up. She saw Callen sitting in a chair, watching her sleep. A deep blush started to rise in her cheeks as she realized she had fallen asleep on him.

"Hi there," he said to her. "You getting hungry?"

The young woman realized that she had skipped breakfast that morning, nervous to get to the mission and give her answer to Hetty before she changed her mind. "Yeah. I could eat." She looked at her watch and realized it was almost noon. "Do you want to eat here in the hotel, or go out and get something?" she asked Callen.

"That depends. Did you pack a go bag with some clothes for this week? I just saw one little suitcase here that was not mine."

Nell''s face got almost as red as her hair. "Ahhh...nooo." That suitcase was actually given to me by Hetty. I guess you would call it my 'work uniform'. I didn't know that we would be put up here for the week so I didn't bring any clothes of my own."

"Okay, that settles it. We go out for lunch, stop by your place for clothes, and come back and start getting ready for the operation."

 ** **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)****

 ** **Monday afternoon || Nell's apartment Westlake, California****

After a nice meal in one of the small, local restaurants Nell directed Callen to her apartment complex. They rode the elevator up to the third floor and walked past her door to knock on Mrs. Flores' apartment door.

As the door opened, Nell greeted the woman, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Flores. I'm going on a week's vacation. Could you please pick up my mail for me while I am gone?"

Mrs. Flores looked at her and then saw Callen behind her. She asked Nell, "Con ese chico muy lindo a tu lado?" [With that very cute guy next to you]

Callen smiled at her and said, "Yes, she is going with me, but I don't know if she thinks I am that cute."

"So," Mrs. Flores said, "he even speaks Spanish. I would hold on to this one, Nell. He's definitely a keeper."

Nell started blushing again as she thanked her neighbor. This was quickly becoming a habit for her, her face reddening at the slightest thing Callen said or did.

She quickly led him back to her apartment door and opened it. Pulling her suitcase from the closet, she went into the bedroom and started packing for the week.

Callen walked up to her bedroom door, leaned his back against the frame, and told her over his shoulder, "Pack one nice dress and put on another. Pick out one sweater to go with both of them. Pack a hoodie for when you get cold, like you supposed do in Ops all the time."

"But the air-conditioning is always on up there because of the computers. It's just that I don't like to be cold."

"Nell, tell me the truth. You are doing it to hide your scars, not because you are cold. Right?"

"Well..."

"And you don't have to hide them from me any more. If we go out to eat this week and you want to cover them up, that's okay. But when we're together you don't need to hide them."

"All right..." Nell said reluctantly.

She closed up the suitcase, changed her dress, and left the bedroom. Callen took the suitcase from her and carried it to the door.

"Make sure you take your service weapon." Callen told her.

"I won't be able to take it with me on the operation." All of a sudden Nell burst out in giggles, "You haven't seen the outfit that Hetty has chosen for me to wear."

"That sounds intriguing. Now I can't wait to see you in it."

Again Nell turned as red as her hair. _What is it about this man that makes me feel this way? God, I seem to have permanent foot-in-mouth disease around him,_ she thought.

"I'll find some way to get a weapon to you. I've seen your scores on you pistol qualifications. They are a lot better than anyone would expect from you. They are even higher than Deeks' scores, and he is supposed to be a LA detective."

"Nell looked at him and said, "You know he cheats on his scores?"

"What? What do you mean, 'he cheats'?"

"He doesn't try and do the best job he can. He doesn't want to get higher scores than Kensi."

"And you know this, how?"

"A couple of times when Kensi was in Afghanistan, Deeks came in early and came to the firing range while I was trying to get some practice in. I could see that he had a rough night without her, and he was using the range to get rid of some of his frustrations. He just tore up the targets, head shots, heart shots, it made no difference. When he was done it was just like one big, massive hole, each and every time."

Callen scratched his head and said to her, "Well, that certainly explains a few things." Then he returned to the task at hand and asked her, "You got everything you need?"

Nell nodded and started heading toward the door.

"Good. I can't wait to get you back to the hotel room and see you in that outfit."

 _I can do this. I can do this,_ she thought to herself. But the puritanical voice inside her said, _You know you're not gonna be able to pull this one off, no matter how hard you try._


	4. Chapter 4

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.  
**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **Chapter 4**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Monday afternoon ||** ** **Hollywood Hotel****

After they got back to the hotel, Callen let Nell put her clothes away in the bedroom.

"By the way," he asked her, "which bed did you pick? I didn't see any indication of which one you wanted."

"I thought that since you were the agent in charge, you should get first choice of the bed." she replied.

"Well, normally I would take the one closest to the door. But both of these are about the same distance away, so whatever one you want, just take it."

Nell flopped down on the bed closest to her and said, "I guess I'll take this one."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone so you can change into your outfit. When you are done, just come out into the next room."

"Do I really have to?" Nell said apprehensively.

"Nell, please believe what I am going to say to you. This is not going to be an easy mission, for you or for me. But it is a mission. What you wear won't change who you are, just like what I say and do on the missions that you listen to up in Ops, do not change me. I will tell you right now, I will not hurt you, and will try my hardest not to let anything else hurt you, as long as you are my partner. I will have your back, just like Sam always has mine."

"I believe you, Agen...I'm sorry. Callen. It's just that I have never worn anything like that before, and I am so embarrassed. I know I won't be able to pull this off."

"Let me be the judge of that, Nell. Now I'm going out so you can change."

 ** **. . . . .****

Callen heard the doorknob to the bedroom open. He turned his head and looked at her. He was just glad that he was sitting down, or else he would have been knocked over with the sight. Up in Ops, Nell Jones was cute, bordering on the attractive. Dressed the way she was right now, she was incredible. Hetty really knew what she was doing when she assigned Nell to work with him. And he really owed Hetty a bottle of good scotch for choosing him to work with this awesome creature.

When he didn't say anything right away, Nell turned around and fled back into the bedroom. She threw herself onto her bed and started crying.

Callen quickly followed her and asked her what was wrong as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I knew you would see right through me. I look like a little kid, dressed in a trashy Halloween costume."

"God, Nell! Nothing could be further from the truth. This was such a change from what I normally thought about you. In Ops, you are attractive, wearing your cute dresses, and directing us with that fantastic mind of yours. No one seems to notice how much of a woman you are. But dressed like you are, no one, not even a stone statue, would confuse you with a little kid, and the only Halloween party you would go to dressed in that would be triple X rated."

"You don't think I look like a freak?"

"Not at all. You look like a delectable, desirable woman. I'm glad that you have that collar and that I don't have to physically touch you. If that were the case, I don't know if I could keep my hands off of you."

"You're just saying that to get me to continue this operation."

"Nell, you have no understanding of how seductive you look. Any man that looks at you cannot help but be aroused. Parading around like that, you cannot help but cause uncontrolled sexual desire in the people who see you.

"You really mean that?" Nell said, starting to believe what Callen was saying.

"I would not just tell you, but show you how sensual you appear to me right now. There is only thing that is stopping me right now from doing something that I really know that I shouldn't. I made a promise to Hetty that no matter what, the mission comes first. And I am afraid of what Hetty might do to me if I broke that promise."

"Okay. I still don't completely believe you. But I'm gonna change out of this and get comfortable. Then we can get started with our preparations. Hetty gave me some DVDs that she said we should watch to know what we are supposed to be doing." She got up and started to push him out of the bedroom.

Callen waited for her to change. All of a sudden he heard a high pitched yelp, followed by a loud "Damn" from Nell in the bedroom.

"Is anything wrong, Nell?" he asked, his hand of the doorknob, but hesitating to enter.

"Hetty sent along these practice nipple clamps. She said I should wear them as much as I could to get used to the feeling of having them on."

"Do they hurt that much to wear them?" Callen asked anxiously.

"No, I just should have gotten a larger bra. This one doesn't fit with the nipple clamps holding my nipples as stiff as they are now."

"So why don't you just go without a bra? As far as I can see, you really don't appear to need one."

"I just don't have anything to wear over them."

"You could always wear one of my shirts if you want to. I think it should be large enough so it wouldn't put any extra pressure on your breasts." He spotted his go bag on the chair and went over to fish out the largest tee shirt he had in there. Then he went to the bedroom door, opened it up a crack and stuck it into the bedroom. "Here, try this one," he told her.

"How's that feel for size?" he asked a minute or two later.

"Okay, but I really would like it just a little larger." she said as she opened the door and joined him.

"Then I'm gonna call Hetty to get some stuff delivered. Is there anything else you can think of that you might want?"

"Not right off hand. Maybe I'll think of something later."

"Lange, what is it that you need, Mr. Callen?"

"We need some stuff delivered, Hetty, so that we can spend the time in preparation."

"Of course, Mr. Callen. What is it that you need?"

"A pint of rubbing alcohol, a pint of hydrogen peroxide, some gauze pads, some sort of healing cream for Nell's nipples, I would guess that you, or someone you know, would know what kind was the best, and a half dozen, extra large, white, cotton, men's tee shirts."

"I will have it delivered shortly."

"Thanks, Hetty."

"Oh, and, Mr. Callen, she's already shown you her outfit?"

Callen looked over at Nell and smiled.

"Yes, Hetty, she has."

"Oh, goody." Hetty snickered, as she ended the call.

 ** **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)****

 **Monday evening || Hollywood Hotel**

They had room service deliver their evening meal, so they did not have to take a break from their preparations. That first evening, they watched one of the DVDs that Hetty had sent along, discussing the various parts they would incorporate into their undercover operation or leave out because they did not think it was needed.

The video said that the sub should keep her genitals and legs shaved as a sign of her submission.

"Have you ever done that? the agent asked.

"In college, I once had a boyfriend that wanted me to try it. I did it while I still was going with him. But we broke up after four months. The only other time was when I had to partially shave that area so that I could get my tattoo. I don't mind going shaved, it's just when it starts growing back and is all itchy, that I don't like it."

"So, is this something we do for the op, or would you rather not go that far?" he asked her.

"That's something that I could go along with, especially if it helps to sell our cover." Nell admitted.

Callen made a mental note to himself to find out more about her tattoo. The more he found out about the young political analyst, the more he wanted to know. She appeared to have as many secrets as he did, and he would love to find out the answers to his growing number of questions about her.

 ** **. . . . .****

The two of them discussed the various things on the video like this for close to three hours. Then they practiced some of the positions that a slave would take up when out with her master. The rules were quite clear and a slave had to remember her place at all times. She would usually be slightly behind and to the side of her master when he was standing and walking. She would drop and be sitting or kneeling at his feet when he sat down.

 ** **. . . . .****

There were several positions he would never ask her to assume, so there was no reason for her to spend any of her time learning them. One of them was crawling on her hands and knees. Callen felt that there would never be a time when he would even think of degrading Nell like that, therefore they skipped over that whole section.

The other major section that they skipped over entirely was the one that included all of the different positions that the slave would present herself for her master's sexual pleasure. Even if he should give in to temptation with Nell, Callen was not that much of an exhibitionist that he would provide a sex show for everyone else around. Those positions would be limited to the bedroom, and since Nell was not really his sexual slave, there was no reason for her to learn those positions.

Nell was getting more and more worried as they went on throughout the evening. She was deeply concerned that she would not be able to remember all of these things, and would blow the assignment because they would tell she wasn't a real submissive.

Callen began to hear the doubts Nell had in the way she started to phrase her questions. When she started to show the faint signs of distress in her face, he stopped the program on her computer.

He looked directly at her and asked, "What's wrong, Nell?"

"I'm really starting to get nervous over all these things I am going to have to remember. "I'm just afraid I''m going to do something wrong, and they will be able to tell I'm a fraud."

"What are you afraid of the most?"

"You know me and my big mouth. I'm gonna open it at the wrong time and talk back to you, if you give me an order that I don't like."

"Hetty has taken that into consideration already. If you can put up with it, you can just wear the ball gag throughout the time you are on display. We can always claim that you are being punished for something you said wrong this past week."

She looked at him skeptically. "You know that I don't always do my talking with my mouth. All I have to do is raise my eyes at you and everyone will know that I am questioning your order. I am just afraid that my independent nature is going to jump right out and tell everyone I am trying to fake it."

"Then play up to one of your strengths." Callen told her.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Keep your eyes focused on the top of your vest. Keep thinking you are going to have a 'wardrobe malfunction' and keep looking for it to happen there."

"But if I do it right, it won't happen there." she told him.

"Precisely. Remember how concerned you were about showing off your scars? You appeared in that outfit, and your scars were the very last thing in the world that I was looking at."

Nell looked at him still worried. "But what if I do all of that, and I still screw up?"

"Nell," he reached out and took her hand in his, "all slaves mess up sometimes with their masters. If it does happen, then I will call you on it, and impose some form of punishment."

"Nell's eyes grew wide, and she tried to snatch her hand from his when she heard that.

"Relax, Nell." Callen said gently. "I would never hurt you. If I would have to do it in public, the worst punishment I would deal out to you would be a couple of swats on the butt. More likely, it would be a delayed punishment, to give you time to think about what you have done. Then it would be my promise of withholding of any sexual favors later on after we got home."

Nell slowly released the breath that she had been holding.

Callen continued. "I would never hurt you. You are a part of our team, our family. I will take care of you. You don't have to worry. I won't let you down."

"It's not you that I'm worried about." she said softly.

"You're just a little tired. Let's knock off for the night and get some sleep. I guarantee you that you will see things differently in the morning."

"O...kay." she said, still sounding skeptical.

Nell got ready to take a shower. She took everything that Hetty had one of the staff deliver to their room earlier into the bathroom with her. She took off her practice nipple clamps and cleaned both them and her breasts with the hydrogen peroxide. Dropping the clamps into a small glass of alcohol to soak overnight, she climbed into the shower and let the warm water caress her tortured flesh. Not wanting to give up the pleasure of the water's gentle caress, she decided to put off shaving until tomorrow. When she was done with her shower, her nipples were still sore. Nell applied the cream that Hetty had sent to her and most of the sting was taken away.

When she came out of the bathroom, Callen saw that she decided to wear one of the new over-sized tee shirts to bed, along with a pair of boy shorts. She climbed into her bed and turned out the light.

In a few moments, both of them were asleep. But it didn't last long.

In the middle of the night Callen was jolted by the sound of Nell's screams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.  
**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **Chapter 5**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 ** **Early Tuesday morning || Hollywood Hotel****

"Stay away from Jessi. She didn't know any better. I should have told her it was against the rules. Don't hurt her, please, Daddy..." Nell wailed.

Callen looked over at the young woman. Though the lights were off, his night vision was good enough to see her struggling with her blankets, trying to push away someone who was there only in her nightmare.

He went over to her bed and tried shaking her shoulder to get her to wake. "Nell," he said softly, not wanting to startle her. "Nell," he said again, just a little bit louder.

She only started to struggle harder, this time against the hand he had on her. "Don't cut me again, Daddy. I'll be good. I'll obey all your rules."

"Callen grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her. He used the same voice as when he was commanding someone to drop their weapons. "Nell! Wake up! You are having a nightmare."

Nell woke up to see Callen looming over her, saying something about a nightmare. She was alarmed about it. It hadn't happened to her in the last five years. And now they were back? She didn't know if she could deal with them again.

"Were you able to understand what I was saying?" she asked.

"You seemed like you went back in time. You were telling your father to stay away from Jessi and begging him not to cut you, I take it that it was a flashback?" Callen asked.

"I haven't had that nightmare for years. And he was NOT my father. He made me call him that." she sat up and blurted out.

"Just lay back down and rest," he said to her quietly. "He's gone, and I'm here." He pushed her back down onto the bed, drew the covers up over her, and crawled behind her. Slowly running his hand up and down her arm, he tried to calm her down.

"Mmmm," she hummed in contentment, her voice fading out as she again fell asleep.

After a few minutes, he stopped and tried to go back to his own bed. Nell grabbed his hand and tightly held on to it, as she moaned her displeasure.

He used his other hand to disengage hers, as he whispered in her ear, "I'll be right back."

Grabbing a pillow and blanket off his own bed, he brought them over to hers, laid them down and again snuggled back up behind her.

Nell grabbed his arm again as he laid it over hers and pulled him close. She wiggled her backside and squirmed around until she was as close to him as she could be. She wished that he would have just crawled under the blanket with her, but was too sleepy to do anything more at the time. Both of them were asleep as soon as they closed their eyes.

 ** **. . . . .****

Callen heard a female voice yelling "Damn. That's sore!" at the same time he felt something bang into his jaw. He opened his eyes to see Nell sitting up in bed, one hand holding his arm and the other rubbing the back of her head. The morning light was trying to poke around the drapes that covered the window. He looked at the clock and saw it was half past eight. How could he have slept so long?

Then he remembered Nell sitting next to him. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Um, yeah. I guess," was the answer she gave him.

Callen used his other hand to rub his jaw. "Why did you hit me?" he asked.

"I must have moved in my sleep. I think I hit my nipple with your arm. They are still so sensitive. I must have jumped back from the sting and hit your jaw with the back of my head. Sorry about that."

"That's okay. I've had worse. You know, Nell, if your nipples are that sensitive, maybe we should just drop that part from your outfit." Callen said constructively.

"OH NO!" Nell said, a small tremor going through her body. "Hetty picked out my wardrobe, and I'm not going to have anyone tell her that I went on the mission half dressed."

"Callen just snickered at what she said. Usually when people said something like that, they were grossly exaggerating. But, having seen what Hetty picked out for her, he knew that what she said was pretty much the truth.

"Ahhh, Nell." he said with a raised eyebrow, "In that outfit, nobody is going to notice if there is anything missing."

A pink twinge started to rise in her cheeks as she told him with a giggle, "I guess I'll just bite the bullet and suffer."

Callen just shook his head and laughed. "With that on, you aren't gonna be the one who suffers."

 ** **. . . . .****

They decided to have a leisurely breakfast in the room, so they ordered bacon and eggs from the room service menu. Then Nell saw that they also had blueberry pancakes, so she asked Callen if she could order a short stack and have that delivered too. He added that to the order, skeptical if she would finish all that.

When their food came, they sat down and began to eat. Callen watched in amazement as more and more of the food made the short journey from Nell's plate to her mouth, where it disappeared. When the last piece was gone, she looked up at him and said "Wish there would have been one or two more pancakes."

Callen laughed and just shook his head. "I have no idea where you put all that in your little body."

She smiled at him and replied, " Using your brain is just as demanding using your muscles, besides, I have a very fast metabolism."

 ** **. . . . .****

They spent the remainder of the morning with Nell practicing her different positions. Callen had worked out with her a series of hand signals to go with dozen or so that they felt would be necessary to get them through the mission. He was not surprised with how quickly Nell had memorized each of them, after all, she was the most intelligent person he had ever encountered. What did amaze him was how quickly she was able to put into practice everything that she had learned. She had her moves down pat as if she had been a real slave for years.

When they decided to take a break, Nell finally broke out of character and sat on the couch next to Callen. She looked intently at him and said, "I never thanked you for what you did for me last night. I don't know why the nightmares are coming back, but throughout the night, you helped me survive them."

Callen closed his eyes and said to her,"I know what it is like to be plagued by nightmares like that. It is something I don't wish on anyone. Anything that I can do to help you through them, do not hesitate to ask."

"I really thought that I was done with them. I worked with my therapist long enough that Brandon's ghost should be buried in my mind like his body is buried in the ground."

"Callen looked at her, a look of anguish edging across his face. "I suppose I am the reason why they resurfaced for you. If I hadn't dragged the story out of you about your being in the system, none of those thoughts would have come to life in your dreams, and you would have probably slept like a baby."

"I don't know. If I was really over them, they wouldn't have come back. But somehow, having you there next to me, I felt safe, protected. I was able to sleep without the nightmares coming back. Again, I thank you for that."

"Well, if that's the case, then I have to thank you too."

"For what?" she asked.

"Somehow, having you sleeping next to me settled my mind too. I cannot remember when the last time was that I slept through the whole night. Usually, it is only two or three hours before I feel like I have to get up and do something. Maybe holding you all night was enough for my body to tell my mind to stay asleep."

Nell just laughed at him and used both of her hands to push him over on his side. "So now what is your mind telling your body."

"That I should never give away my secrets to a slave that wants to revolt against her master." He reached out to grab her, but she had already escaped. She quickly got on the phone and then asked him what he wanted for lunch.

Callen looked at the little imp and realized that he could never tell her what he really wanted for lunch. It was nothing that the hotel had on its menu. It was the alluring young woman in front of him. All those feelings he had for the charming analyst that he locked away in the furthest recesses of his heart came flooding back out.

To divert any attention to what just happened with his emotions, he told her, "Surprise me."

Nell looked at the menu that lay there on the desk and then placed their order. "Please send up two orders of rib-eye steak, baked potato, sour cream on the side, salad with ranch dressing".

Callen shook his head when she said ranch dressing, so she changed that to one salad with ranch dressing on the side, and what other dressings do you have?" She started repeating what the chef was telling her, " House, Thousand Island, Russian, Caesar, Bleu Cheese."

Callen started shaking his head when he heard Bleu Cheese, so she asked for that on the side for his salad.

When she was asked how she wanted her steak, she said, "Medium rare." Callen agreed with that so she added, "both of them. One coffee, one tea. Thank you." Then she hung up the phone.

 ** **. . . . .****

As they waited for room service to deliver their food, Nell realized that she had spent the whole morning with Callen dressed in nothing more than a tee shirt and her boy shorts. She recognized that her modesty would not even let appear that way in front of her mother. And here she was, feeling no shame, dressed in little more than nothing, in front of a man. And her boss, no less.

What strange magical spell had G. Callen woven over her mind and her heart? She couldn't imagine being this comfortable with any other person on earth.

God, why did he have to be her boss? Why did she have to be so much younger than he was?

 **. . . . .**

When their food came, she asked Callen to go to the door because she wasn't dressed. He looked over at her as she ducked into the bedroom, surprised at what she said. He had been looking at the young woman all morning, never realizing what she was or wasn't wearing. He looked down at himself, and quickly ran to the bathroom to grab a robe before he answered the door. He forgot he was dressed in as little as she was, just a tee shirt and his boxers. Somehow, it didn't make a difference to either of them.

 ** **. . . . .****

 **Early Tuesday afternoon ||** ** **Hollywood Hotel****

The meal was delicious, but the conversation was heated. Nell gave in to Callen's claims that Nick and Stef's Steakhouse was one of the best in town for just steaks, but if you were craving surf and turf, the only place to go was Duane's Prime Steaks and Seafood at the Mission Inn Hotel and Spa in Riverside. The analyst felt that she could not afford to go to any of those places unless it was for a mission, like now.

She held her own when it came to a discussion of the proper salad dressing to put on a romaine, avocado, and spinach salad. Callen claimed that Bleu Cheese was the proper, refined way to enjoy a salad like that, because the soft cheese flavor mixed well with the greens. Nell, on the other hand, was a proponent for ranch, with its thick, creamy, salty flavor that sometimes had a hint of pepper. When pressed by Callen, she admitted that she used it like some people did ketchup, dolloping it on just about everything.

When Callen heard that, he hung his head in dismay, shaking his head and saying, "Kids. What do they know?"

Nell heard his comment and it was as if he had thrown a bucket of ice water into her face. They had been getting along so well. But was that what he really thought of her, nothing more than a kid? G. Callen certainly knew how to play a role so that nobody had a hint of who he really was or how he really felt. Maybe it was a good thing that she found out now before she made a complete fool of herself.

She had been planning on telling him about the crush she had on him since her first day at Ops. Nell thought she had read signs that he might have felt that way about her, just a little bit. Boy, did she read him wrong. Maybe she should check with Hetty to find out how many other mistakes she had made in the past month. If this was any example of her work, maybe she should be worried about losing her job.

 _Okay, Nell,_ she thought to herself, _time to stop looking at this as an opportunity to play house with Callen and get to work. You are a professional. Keep the relationship on a professional level. Personal feelings have no place in this line of_ _work._

Callen noticed the immediate change in her. The animated small talk was over. All of her replies were clipped and almost bordering on the snippy. He waited until she had finished her meal and put her utensils and napkin on her plate, before he flat out came and asked her, "Nell, what's wrong? What did I say or do to hurt you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.  
**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **Chapter 6**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 ** **Later, Tuesday afternoon || Hollywood Hotel****

"Why should anything be wrong, Agent Callen? Maybe we should go practice everything again, so I can make sure that I won't embarrass you."

"What the hell are you talking about, Nell? There is no way that you could embarrass me."

"Are you sure? I mean, sometimes we kids don't know what we are talking about."

"What? Nell, right now I have no clue of what you are talking about."

"Well, what do you expect from a kid?"

Callen thought back over what he had said about kids in the past few minutes. _Crap. It couldn't have been that crack he made about the ranch dressing, could it?_ The man got up, walked over to where she was sitting, and knelt down in front of her.

"Nell, I'm sorry if that senseless remark I made about kids and ranch dressing disturbed you. I wasn't thinking about you at all. In one of the foster homes I stayed in, the mother put ranch dressing on everything. It wasn't just salads and raw vegetables; she put it on cooked vegetables too. She had a ranch dressing gravy to go over mashed potatoes."

When Nell heard that, she made a face, sticking out her tongue to indicate her aversion to that combination of foods."

"I couldn't take it. I spent a week and a half there before I escaped. When I asked my social worker why she did it, I was told that all her children loved ranch dressing. I asked him if he would put a note in that file that not all children love ranch dressing and I was one of them."

"That didn't really happen, did it?" Nell asked. She wondered to herself, _Is he just leading her on again. If he was, she needed to protect her heart because she saw how easily she could fall for him. If he wasn't and she didn't take this opportunity to explore all its possibilities, she might live a long and lonely life wondering what could have been._

"Do you want me to have Hetty write her and get the recipe for the gravy?" he asked sincerely.

"No, that's entirely okay," she told him. "I like ranch dressing, but not that much."

There was a long silence while both of them were avoiding the elephant in the room with them.

Finally Callen looked up at Nell, took her hand, and told her one more time, "Nell, I know it wasn't the ranch dressing part of my comment that upset you, so it must have been the part about kids. I want you to know that I have not, can not, and will not ever look upon you as a kid. You are a vibrant young woman, that any man would love to be with."

Nell got up from the table and walked over to the couch, plopping down in the corner.

"And did you hurt your head when you tripped on the rut by my door? The one all those men made as they beat a path to it? You know I keep a baseball bat near the door to drive away all the extra men who want to date me?"

"It can't be that bad for you, Nell"

Callen had followed her and sat on the other end of the couch. A brief look of sadness crossed his face for a moment, and then was gone.

"Right," she said sarcastically. "What sort of future relationships do any of us have in the business we are in? Unless you find someone on the inside, you are out of luck."

"That's not entirely true."

"Can you name me one person who is in a stable, committed relationship, with some from the outside?" Nell dared him.

"Sam and Michelle," Callen replied.

"Michelle was CIA, and basically did the same thing that we do. Kensi and Deeks are together, but they worry every minute that you, Hetty, Granger, or someone else is going to officially notice, and then split the two of them up. You know that is why Deeks won't quit the LAPD and sign the papers to become an NCIS agent?"

"I figured it had to be something like that."

"For them, being together is more important than the job. Deeks would give everything up for her, in a heartbeat."

"Someone will come along, Nell. You will see."

"I don't have time to find someone. The only two people that spend more time at OSP than I do are you and Hetty. And might I point out that the two of you are alone also?"

"Maybe you're just looking in the wrong place. I know Eric would love to spend his off-duty hours with you."

Nell threw her head back and just started laughing. "I'm sorry, Callen, but me and Eric? That is the biggest joke I have heard all year."

"Why, I know he's been flirting with you, almost from the day you first arrived."

"Yeah, about that. When I first got here, I admired Eric for his awesome computer skills. I still am in awe of him for those, like I am in awe of all you guys. You are the ghost, who can become anyone you choose. Sam, the mountain of a man, who will always protect you because he has got your back. Kensi, the bad-ass broad who always looks like a fashion model. And Deeks, who can find something funny or inappropriate to say about any subject, just ask him. And I get to work with these people, every day."

"You forgot to include yourself in that group. Little Nell, whose big-time analysis and thinking outside the box means we get the job done in no time at all."

"But that's at work. Outside it's an entirely different story."

"And that story is...?"

"Outside of work, Eric is still just a little boy, and that is not what I want or need in a relationship."

"A little boy?" Callen asked, wondering.

"He plays games with everything. Like his surfing..."

"Come on, Nell. Deeks surfs too."

"For Deeks it is different. He uses it to get rid of the cares and tensions of the day. It is his therapy for his life at OPS and with Kensi."

"And Eric?" Callen asked.

"Eric... Eric is trying to recapture the lost years of his youth. He wants to be the eternal teenager, who is the king of the waves. He needs to crush all the competition, just to prove he is the best. And if he finds someone better, he will practice until he is finally able to beat them too."

"Aren't you being a little hard on him?" Callen asked her.

"Have you ever watched him play Mario Cart or any of the Call of Duty games? It's like he's actually there, and the fate of the whole world depends on how well he plays. If he is playing with someone else, they are always expendable. The object for him is to win, no matter what."

"Well, the same could be said about any of the members of our team, we all want to win."

"But for you and the rest of the team, it's all about real life, not just a game. Eric lives in this fantasy world. He plays at being a secret agent. As long as it is up on the screen, he is okay. But get him out in the real world that we live in... No way Eric will ever do that. I don't think he will ever go out and do field work again, at least, he won't do it willingly.'

"Nell, the last time he went out, he almost died." Callen said, defending the tech.

"I know, I know, he was frelted. And he wants everyone to remember it. But doesn't that come with the job here? I was almost killed at the Kill House, and I had to fight for my life with Brown in the boat shed."

Callen felt a painful shudder go through his body, as he remembered both incidents. Both times the whole team had left Nell by herself, thinking the young woman would not be any danger, even though the protocols demanded that no one should be left by themselves during an investigation.

"Eric talks a lot about guns, plays a lot of games where he handles guns, but is afraid to handle a real gun. He isn't weapons certified. Remember, he was hiding up in Ops when Mattias broke in here to kidnap Hetty? He could have taken the traitor out so easily, if only he knew how to use a weapon."

"Hetty has never explained to me why he isn't weapons qualified," Callen remarked.

"He says it is just because he is a tech. I think it is because he is afraid. Eric is good when his relationship is with anything cyber or machine related. But if he has to deal with other people outside of Ops, he goes to pieces. He would rather send Hetty an email or text message than go down and talk to her face to face. Whenever Granger comes around, Eric makes sure he knows where the Assistant Director is, so he can avoid him like the plague."

Callen reminded her, "I don't think anyone likes Owen Granger."

"But with Eric," Nell countered, "it goes beyond dislike. He has a genuine fear of the man."

"I will agree with you there. But in Eric's defense, Granger has the power to transfer any of us, or even fire us." Callen argued.

"Right." Nell sneered. "You and I both know that any changes in the team would have to have Hetty's approval. She seems quite content with how the team is made up right now. Maybe it is because each and every one of us were personally picked by her?"

"That's true," Callen agreed. "She keeps correcting me every time I call it my team. She is extremely possessive of her people."

"That's another thing I can't stand about Eric. He thinks that since Hetty put me up in Ops I belong to him. I am just there to help him. Remember the Reduce-Q case, where Robin Henson was supposedly kidnapped at the finish line of a race? He got so jealous of me working with other geeks that he had to come down and 'help' me, because I was HIS partner. I'll admit that one of those geeks was smelling my hair, which sorta freaked me out. But Eric didn't have to behave like I was his personal possession."

"Are you sure you are not reading more into that than is really there, Nell?"

"I swear Eric's real life quest is still just trying to find out what my IQ is. The only reason I can see for that is he wants to know how smart a girl he can bag and brag about."

"But, if you don't like him, why did you invite him to go back and see your family at Christmas? And if you were in foster care, does that mean you found your family?"

"No. I just took him back to see the Wilsons. Jeff and Sarah were the first foster family that Jessi and I were placed with. Their second daughter, Nicole, found me on Facebook through her parents."

Callen looked at her with a look on his face that was asking her,"So, how did that involve Eric?'

Nell saw the look and understood it. She continued her explanation, "Nicole was threatening to come out and see me for Christmas. She wanted to help me find a man in my life. Rather than have that, I took Eric back as my fake boyfriend. It seemed to satisfy all of them. Now they will leave me alone."

"But don't you think that would give Eric ideas, that just maybe he could actually become your boyfriend?"

"If that is what he got out of the trip, he is more screwed up than I thought. Whenever my foster family wasn't around, I treated him like a dog. I ordered him around and paid no attention to what he said. If you would have needed a male slave for this operation, I already had him trained. I just tried to get the message through to him that life with me would not be what he expected. I would be in control, not him. He wouldn't find me to be his sexy little playmate."

"And how did he take that?" Callen asked with a smirk growing on his face.

"I think it is a toss up of whom he is more afraid of right now, Hetty or me." she said honestly.

Callen broke out in a laugh, picturing in his mind Eric standing between Nell and Hetty, shaking in his flip flops, as he looks first at one, then at the other.

"So, where does that leave me?" she asked, totally demoralized.

 ** **. . . . .****

Nell knew what she really wanted to happen. In her ideal world, Callen would rush over to her side, take her in his arms, and tell her that it left her for him. But this was the real world. It was not going to happen, no matter how much she wanted it.

The best that she could ever hope for was what she had right now, the two of them, playing a role, together to the eyes of the rest of the world. Their reality was just like their positions on the couch, each one sitting on one end, with a world of empty space in between.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.  
**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **Chapter 7**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 ** **Late Tuesday afternoon || Hollywood Hotel****

"So, where does that leave me?" Nell had asked Callen, never expecting him to answer.

But he raised his head and sadly told her "I don't know what to say to you, Nell. I am not good at this relationship thing either."

"I know. You seem to forget I knew what your life was like before Joelle. I saw you whenever we went out to celebrate as a team."

"Are you sure you know what you saw. I always remember that you were pounding down the drinks pretty well."

"I can hold almost as much liquor as you can. But this is about you, not me. You would look over all the women in the place, and maybe one or two would get a second look. But you never went over to talk to them. If they came up and talked to you, you soon let them know you were not interested. You would always end the evening, alone."

"Yeah, the reason being I was usually the designated driver."

"Designated driver my sweet rear end. We could have called a cab if we were that drunk and you went off with one of those women who were interested in you. The obvious answer was, you just were not interested in them."

"Well, you know what it is like to go out and try to have a relationship with someone when you can't tell them your real name, where you live, what you do for a living, where you are going to be the following day, or even if you are going to be alive tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know it ain't easy. But then Sam and Michelle set you up with Joelle."

Callen's eyes dropped from looking at her to a spot on the floor just a few inches beyond his feet. His head started slowly shaking from side to side.

"What? Your partner and his wife cared enough about you to try to fix you up with someone they thought would work for you."

"Ah, Nell..., Joelle and me... I... ah... we... er... we're not anymore."

Nell drew in a deep surprised breath. "What happened, Callen?" she asked. "I thought you two were still dating."

"We go out... I suppose you could call those dates... but it is never going to go anywhere."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I really wanted to see you happy," the young woman replied.

"Yeah. For a short time, I thought it might work. She accepted me and all I told her. But then we picked up the case when Billy Rex stole that file from SeeBug. I knew I should have listened to Hetty and stayed away from her while the case was active. But it ripped me apart when I saw the gun held to Joelle's head ."

"G. Callen, the unsurpassed protector of the innocent." Nell acknowledged.

He again started to shake his head negatively. "I worked so hard to keep her safe the only way I knew how. She was just surprised that I had a gun and shot someone. When she was safe, she didn't ask what was happening. She wanted to know if I had previously put my life on the line to save a lady."

"Didn't she want to know what was going on?" Nell inquired.

"I asked her if she trusted me. I needed to know that she could see the man who had been with her the past few weeks, the one who cared about her, who wanted to keep her safe, no matter what."

"I take it she couldn't do it?" Nell asked.

"She just looked at me... and asked who I was," he struggled. "Apparently she just couldn't get over the fact that in our first meeting, I had lied to her. I told her that I was a securities trader, which I obviously wasn't because I had a gun."

"With everything else that happened to her that evening, I would imagine that she was devastated."

"Yeah. Then she found out that Sam wasn't in the medical equipment field and Michelle was not just a regular housewife. I think it all was too much for her to take in all at one time. She called me a humbug and then just asked me to leave."

"A humbug?" the young woman queried.

"A deception, a fraud, an imposter," Callen remembered sadly.

"That could be one way of looking at it," the pixie answered. "Especially by people who don't understand that we don't tell them the whole truth to protect them. If most people knew what we face for them, they would never get out of bed in the morning."

"To protect them? What a joke," the agent concluded. "That's what we tell them. But then why do I get so upset with Hetty when she tells me the same thing about my family? She won't tell me everything she knows 'to protect me'. From what? The Comescus? We have wiped out most of them. From myself? I don't think I am a danger to myself. I can understand a little bit about Joelle's issues with lying."

"Then how can you make it right with her?"

"I don't know. I finally got her to talk to me. Michelle invited us all out to go skating while you and Eric were gone. Joelle showed up and I invited her to come over to meet my family. She said she couldn't meet them until she met me. Then she asked me about my first name. I told her that was a little bit complicated and tried to explain. But she just thought I was lying to her one more time."

"Well, you got to admit, Callen, there aren't too many people in the world today that can say they don't know their first name. I mean, you can't claim to suffer from amnesia." Nell said with a grin on her face.

He ignored her comment and continued, "We've tried a few more dates. But each time she asked me something I really couldn't tell her, and she maintained that all I was doing was lying to her."

"That's something you have to expect in our line of work. Some people just have a whole lot of trust issues," she hinted.

Callen never noticed that Nell was talking about him and not Joelle. "It's deeply ingrained in her personality. Her parents are devoutly religious. She was raised in a strict, conservative home, and those morals still influence her life. She expects people to be what they say, and do what they say, not live out a lie."

"That must really be tough to live that way," Nell had become serious again.

"I don't think it is for her. She just refuses to think about things that she doesn't understand. Before I came into the picture, her whole life revolved around her kindergarten class. Sometimes I think she wants to live in the same world as her kids do, innocent, free from harm and danger, where everyone is courteous and sincere, and the biggest problem that has to be dealt with is when the cookies fall off your plate and onto the floor."

"She's old enough to realize that that cannot happen, especially here in Los Angeles."

"I don't know, Nell, there are a lot of people who want to live in their own little world. Every time they have to look out on reality they put on their rose colored glasses."

"Soooo," Nell considered thoughtfully, "Is that something that the two of you will be able to work out?'

"I highly doubt it. She doesn't need me in her life. She needs a much less complicated person to be with her, one she can understand."

"Callen, all these problems that you may have with her, they are not overwhelming."

"I have way too many problems of my own, to try to take on someone else's."

"Come on, Callen, each and every one of us have problems. You aren't the NCIS poster boy for a life lived in hardship," she challenged him.

"You have no idea, Nell, of what I all went through." he defended himself.

"I have a pretty good idea what you all went through... I read your file, and not just the 'official' one. When Hetty was called to Washington, she gave me the codes of all her personal files as well as the regular ones. I read all of them on the team. I know that mine was correct in almost every detail. I concluded the others were too. So I know all about you, at least as much as Hetty's unredacted files would tell me."

"So, what secrets did the Duchess of Deception have buried in my private files?' he demanded of her.

Nell got up off of the couch and started to pace back and forth in front of him. Dare she go down this path? They had a mission to complete. Any distractions could destroy all the hard work that they had put in already. What she had found and so desperately wanted to share with him would not just be a minor distraction. It would be a bombshell. For one of them, or the other, or maybe even both.

Nell stopped pacing for a moment and looked at him. Seeing him there with his walls coming up again, she listened as her heart told her to go ahead and tell him.

"I know that you loved it when you were eight years old and living with Carl and Ruth Hendrickson. Their son Bobby was only two years older than you, but you saw him as your brother. You even told him how you were abused in other homes. You were there five weeks before he got hit by a car and your social worker took you away," Nell reported.

Callen remembered visiting with Ruth this last year in a nursing home. He found out Bobby had died from his injuries the week after he was taken away to the emergency care home. He had tried to talk to Ruth, but her Alzheimer's made her believe that he was her son, Bobby. He felt so sorry that he hadn't been to see her sooner.

"Callen, your problems are not worlds apart from mine. Mine are just as big and many as yours. It's amazing how many problems we share. The only one you really have up on me is age, and really, you are only a few years older than I am, so that difference between us is almost insignificant."

"So what are all these problems that we both have?" he asked, skeptical that there were any problems that they had in common.

"Your mother was killed when you were five years old, and you still are trying to find the identity of your father, am I correct?"

"You didn't have to go to Hetty's secret files to find that out. It's common knowledge in OSP," he mocked her supposed news flash.

"About you, yes. Everyone knows that. But would you find it surprising that the same could be said of me? My mother died giving birth to my sister, and no one in the orphanage could tell me who my father could have been."

Callen had a surprised look on his face as she told him this. Nell started to pace again, as if she wondered if she would, or even could, tell him the next part. Finally she just stopped and blurted it out.

"You were in the system from when you were five years old until you 'aged out' at eighteen. I was dropped into the system when I was three. I got out when I was eighteen, 'aged out', some might say. I was given a parole after they decided that ten years was enough punishment for killing my stepfather."

A tear formed in Callen's eye as Nell's words started to make an impression on him.

"Both of us suffered from abusive relationships while we were in foster care. You were beaten down mentally and emotionally. With me it was physical." She could hardly get the words out now, as she stared at all the cuts and burn scars on her arm.

"Nell..." he tried to talk to her, but she was on a roll right now and would not stop.

"Both of us were looking for a sister. You for Amy who was older than you were. You finally found her, but it was too late. I m still looking for my younger sister, Jessica." Nell's voice was scarcely above a whisper right now, and she stopped to wipe away the tears that were trying to escape the corner of both her eyes. "I just don't know if I will be too late in finding her," she sobbed.

Callen remembered how devastated he had been the first time that he went out to the cemetery and visited Hanna Lawson's grave. He had found out that the identities of the two girls had been switched, and under the gravestone was the body of his sister, who drowned when she was eleven.

So caught up was he in remembering that sad event, that he almost didn't hear Nell as she whispered her final comparison, "Both of us, needing love." before the tears came pouring from her eyes. She ran into the bedroom and threw herself onto her bed, weeping uncontrollably.


	8. Chapter 8

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.  
**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **Chapter 8**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Early Tuesday Evening || Hollywood Hotel**

Callen felt like Gibbs was sitting right next to him and hauled off and had given him the worst head-slap the senior agent had ever handed out to any of his probies. Nell just admitted to needing love, just like she knew he needed. Could it be? Dare he even hope?

He hurried and followed her into the bedroom. Without hesitation, he laid down next to her and pulled her face from the pillow and nestled it into his shoulder.

She looked up at his face and saw all the emotion it contained for the words she had spoken. But the tears in her eyes blurred her ability to understanding just what the meaning was that it contained for her. Unable to read whether he was showing her pity or compassion, she buried her face into his shoulder again and began to lament opening up to him the way she did.

Callen was rubbing his hand over her back and whispering in her ear, "Shhh, Nell. Don't cry. Shhh." He bent over and placed a small kiss on the side of her forehead.

Nell just continued to cry. _How can he still be so nice to me. I acted like a silly little schoolgirl, and he acts like it just doesn't matter,_ she thought.

" Nell, please stop crying. It hurts me so much when I see tears spoiling the beauty of your face, especially when I know that I caused your tears."

The young woman turned to look at him again with her tear streaked face. Snuffling her nose several times, she made a valiant effort to stop her crying.

"Wh...What?" she finally was able to say.

"Nell, I don't want you to cry. I need you to answer a few questions I have. Can you do that for me?"

She just shrugged her shoulders, not trusting her voice to answer him.

"A few minutes ago, you said that you needed love too, and I felt from what you had told me earlier, that it's not with Eric, right?" the agent asked.

"Um, yeah," Nell sorta grunted out her answer, a bit apprehensive of where he was going with this.

His piercing blue eyes locked onto her amber ones as he hesitatingly asked her, "That wouldn't be because you would have feelings for me, would you?'

 _Damn damn, damn, I know he's a great agent, but how the hell did he figure that one out? And what the heck can I tell him? He'll know if I'm lying. And if I tell him the truth, I'm gone from OSP. Bad enough that I just screwed up this whole operation_ , Nell thought.

"Nell, I'm waiting for an answer," Callen said, even though her eyes had told him what he wanted to know.

Nell hid her face in his shoulder once more as she whimpered her answer, "Un huh,"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked in a very soft voice.

"Why didn't I tell you sooner?" she asked. She thought it over for a minute or two, then broke out in hysterical laughter. "Oh...Callen," she said as she tried to catch her breath. "You just don't know how ludicrous that question is." I've had these feelings for you from the first time that I saw you. But telling you then would have been absolutely comical."

"Why would you say that?"

"I had just landed a position on the first-string team of agents in OSP. Do you realize how exceptional you guys are? Of course not. You do this every day. It's second nature for all of you. You have no idea how exclusive a group you are. You don't know how admired and respected you are throughout NCIS."

"Come on, Nell, it's not that bad."

"You don't have to deal with other NCIS divisions and field offices. All I have to do is say, 'Nell Jones, calling from OSP,' and a sudden awe comes over the person I am calling. I've heard Hetty herself say, 'OSP, we take the cases that the rest of NCIS either cannot or will not take, and we get them done.' I knew that before I set foot in Ops with you guys."

"So what, Nell. You fit right in with the rest of us." Callen said.

"I WHAT? Oh, god! Do I have to dig up the videos of my first days on the job? I hardly ever listened to anyone. My mouth was always open. I felt like I had to prove myself to everyone. And how far would I have gotten if I came up to you the first day and told you that I had a silly school-girl crush on you."

"Ah, well..."

"Exactly. That would be just another reason for you and Hetty to decide that I would not work out and I could be sent home."

"We wouldn't have done that."

"Why not? That's how you treat kids, which is what I was. God, every time you were sent out with a female partner, it was either Kensi, who is so damn drop dead gorgeous in her own right, or any of the other women who just look like they stepped off the Victoria Secret runway. In case you can't tell, I look like none of them. I'm only five foot nothing high and look like I still am in high school.

"But, Nell...

"Callen, I'm an intelligence analyst. But it didn't take much intelligence to see all the beautiful, long-legged women that I would have to go up against if I wanted you. And I learned early in life, being smart doesn't always mean you find the answer to whatever problems you face."

"I never realized that you saw things that way. I can easily see why you would have felt like that, but that is never how I felt."

"I had this grandiose plan, Callen. Start as an analyst and then become an agent. I would find someone to marry and have their children, by which time I would be an operations manager over my own district field office. My time here with you and with Hetty has destroyed that dream.

"I don't understand what you mean, Nell. How could I destroy all your dreams?"

"Your damn blue eyes...every time I looked at you I felt that I was falling into a pool that I would never escape from...that I didn't want to escape from."

When Callen heard her say that, he drew her body closer to his, not wanting to let her get away either.

"But I got called back to reality, because there was always Hetty, playing the role of your mother," Nell continued. "You know she looks on all her agents as her children, and it tears her heart out when she loses one or has to let one go. A lot of people say that she is grooming me to take her place. That would have fit in perfectly with my plan. I tried so hard to wall off my feelings for you, and go back to my original plan. But you want to know the kicker? I DON'T WANT IT. Not if it means that I end up like her...old and alone...maybe having tasted love once or twice, but never getting to live it each and every day."

 ** **. . . . .****

There was absolute silence in the room, except for the muted sound of their breathing. Both of them lay on the bed, on their backs, staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had gone on between them that day.

. . . . .

Nell abruptly turned toward Callen, propped herself up on one elbow and looked intently at him. _Turnabout is fair play_ , she thought, as she asked, "And you, Callen, your feelings toward Joelle..."

Callen saw where she was headed with this. Somehow, of all the women he had ever known, this wondrous creature who lay next to him, didn't seem to be a threat to his feelings. He turned and looked at her as he said, "I care somewhat about her, but not romantically."

There was a long pause, as Nell debated within herself whether or not she wanted to continue. Finally, she looked back up at the ceiling as she softly asked, "You wouldn't have those type of feelings toward me, would you?" She didn't know what answer to expect.

Callen rolled over and with his hand, guided her face so that she was again looking at him. He wanted there to be no doubt in her mind about what he meant with his answer. "Yeah, Nell. I tried to bury them so no one could see them, so even I couldn't feel them. But yeah, the one who I have those feelings about is the one I'm looking at right now."

"So, why didn't you tell me about it?" she asked pointedly.

"Nell, I really don't know how to say this. You made an impression on me when you first arrived here. I couldn't honestly say it was a romantic impression, because I had no idea of what those could be. You were such a breath of fresh air, so completely different than any woman I had ever met. I just knew that I had to learn more about you."

A deep blush came across Nell's cheeks.

"Before I go any further, Nell, I need to know, are you talking to me, or to my alias Timothy Watson?"

"What?" she asked. "To you, of course, G. Callen, the Special Agent in Charge in OSP."

"I just needed to know that someone could see me for who I really am."

"Callen, do you remember that I am the one who works up these aliases for you? I know who you really are. I always try to work that into your cover."

"Like the time you made me left-handed?"

Nell giggled at that, remembering how hard he worked to learn how to write with his opposite hand. "It made you a better agent," she said, defending herself.

"That's part of the problem, Nell. The older I get, the more aliases I acquire. You know how much I put into my job, learning everything that I can to become the person I am supposed to be. That's the person that most of the women I come in contact with want. Sometimes even I am fooled by it. I once thought I found love with Tracy Rosetti, hell, I even married her."

"But that was just for a case you were working on, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was an undercover operation. We worked together so closely and so long, I started falling for her. But she showed me that she loved the job more than me."

"And what about Joelle?"

"Joelle? Joelle is accusing me of doing just that with her, offering her an alias, lying about who I really am. And I tell you the truth, Nell, sometimes I don't even know anymore. When I'm away from my family at OSP, is it me or an alias that I am portraying? Have I fallen so far into all my aliases that I don't know the real me anymore?"

"You know you never need to lie around me, Callen."

"I don't think that I ever could. You know so many of my secrets, and yet, you care about the real me behind all the aliases."

"Yup, hopefully, what I see is what I get."

"And what do you wanna get now? Something to eat? I could call room service again."

"No. I think that I'm too emotionally drained. I think that I just want to clean up a little bit and crawl in bed for the night."

"Okay. We can get a big breakfast tomorrow."

Nell slowly crawled off the bed and rummaged around in her go bag. Finding one of the new tee shirts, and a clean pair of panties, she made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and emerged shortly, dressed for bed, still drying her hair with a towel.

Callen had a change of clothes and went into the bathroom as Nell emerged. He also took a very short shower. He came out to find Nell in bed he walked over toward his bed, Nell called softly to him "No."

She pulled her blanket back behind her, and asked him, "here?"

Callen did not say a word. He slowly joined her in her bed and wrapped his body around her.

She took his hand and pulled it under the cover with her own. Then she slid it up, underneath her tee shirt, and placed it on her breast.

"Are you sure about this," Callen asked her, as she reached over to turn out the light.

"Absolutely. All I want you to do is to hold me. My body is too drained to be able to do anything more than that."

"Just whatever you want, Nell, no more, no less. You are in control."

"Callen, you're really gonna hate me, but I am gonna be practical. I wanna get this case out of the way first, before the two of us go any further. Then, when we have the time, we can explore all of our feelings for one another. Then we won't have anything else to worry about and we can take all the time we want to be with each other."

"Your wish is my command." he told her.

"Hey," she asked, "who is supposed to be the master here and who is the slave?"

 _I think that is a good question,_ Callen thought, as his eyes closed too, and he joined the woman in slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops?**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.  
**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **Chapter 9  
**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Early Wednesday Morning || Hollywood Hotel**

Callen had laid there for at least ten minutes, surprised that he had slept so long. Nell's body still remained snuggled up to his chest, his arm under the blanket still holding her close. He tried removing his hand from her breast, but when he tried to move it, she moaned her displeasure and desperately grabbed it and held it there.

The senior agent was also getting somewhat embarrassed. His hand on the young woman's breast was causing normal developments in other parts of his body. With her snuggled so close, he knew she could feel his growing arousal. He had to move or sheer lust would seize control of the two of them, something she wanted to delay until the case was over.

He raised himself up on his elbow and whispered in her ear, "bathroom".

She squinched her face up in disapproval but mumbled to him, "come back," as she left go of his hand.

He went into the bathroom and added a ten-minute ice cold shower to his normal morning routine. Hoping that would help take care of things for him, he dried himself off and returned to join her in bed.

She had already fallen back asleep, so he made sure that there was a little space between their two bodies. His arm was again enfolding her, but this time it was on the outside of her shirt. He closed his eyes, thinking how nice this could be as a normal way to wake up for the two of them. He never knew when sleep again claimed him, and those pleasant thoughts became sensational dreams.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Later that Morning || Hollywood Hotel**

He woke as Nell grabbed his hand again and placed it under her shirt again. This time though, she was using his open palm to massage her nipple. He swore that she was purring or giving off some sort of pleasurable sounds, as she did that.

Callen snuck a quick peek at the clock over on the dresser. He could not believe that it was almost 9:30 already. He had slept more last night than he did all last week. Certainly this little Nell Jones had a calming influence over him.

He pulled his hand away from her breast and reached out and grabbed her other arm. Rolling her over to face him, his face seemed to light up the room with the smile he was showing her. "Morning," he said to her, his voice soft and sweet.

"It is a very good morning," she replied, as he sensed a hunger in her guttural voice.

He leaned in and kissed her, using his tongue to play with her lower lip, until she opened her mouth and gave him access. She deepened the kiss, trying to fight for control for a few seconds, then surrendering and allowing him to show her just how fantastic one of his kisses could be.

 **. . . . .**

But that wasn't to be the case, at least not at the present moment.

His phone rang, and he knew that there was only one person who would be calling him at this time.

"Good morning, Hetty," he said without even looking at the caller ID, not that it would give the correct information anyway.

"Good morning, Mr. Callen. I trust that you and Ms. Jones are having a productive time so far?" she asked.

"I'm putting you on speaker, so Nell can hear you too. I imagine that something has gone wrong that you are calling us now."

"Not really wrong," the older woman said. "It's just that the timetable has been moved up a bit. Eric caught the last girl being picked up at LAX yesterday, and we got a call that our meeting would be on Friday night, instead of Saturday. We tried to delay it one more day, but they absolutely refused. Twenty-five thousand dollars US has been wired to an offshore account to get you a viewing of all the girls prior to the auction. You would then make your purchase and then we would hit them."

"Should we be worried that all that money will be gone by the time we try to take them down? Nell asked.

"You don't have to worry about that. Eric is closely monitoring the account and can drain it at a moment's notice. Right now, they have 2.5 million there. When we get done, they will have nothing."

"So, what is it that you want us to do about this, Hetty?" Callen asked

"Could you and Ms. Jones come in tomorrow instead of Friday, so she can get her temporary tattoos and you can get any final information you might need? This way you would have all day Friday to rest up and make sure everything is in place."

"I'm sure that we are pretty much ready right now."

"I will see you two tomorrow at 9:00 AM."

"One question, Hetty. Could we have room for Friday evening so that we could unwind? We could use Nell's laptop to write our after mission reports. This way Nell wouldn't have to show herself to the rest of the team as I try to whisk her away. It could save her some embarrassment."

"That can easily be arranged, Mr. Callen."

"Thank you, Hetty." he said as he ended the call.

Nell looked at him and said with a smile, "Nothing like being called back to a case to put a damper on the mood."

"I just want to know how she knew. You know she knew. That's why she called us now. I know she's Hetty, and she knows everything. But I really want to know, how she knew."

Nell just looked at him and said, "We better get to work, We need to get everything down pat today before we see her tomorrow."

"I guess you're right. What do you want to do first?"

"I probably should take a shower and put on my nipple clamps. Someone massaged my nipple all night long, and it might need some toughening up again," she said with a sly grin on her face.

"I could help you with that," Callen said.

"I think you've helped quite enough already. Just remember, 'Good things come to those who wait'," Nell said giggling as she closed the bathroom door behind her and locked it.

Callen modified one of Hetty's favorite phrases for him as a parting shot at the closed bathroom door. "Cheeky bitch," he said with a laugh.

 **. . . . .**

The rest of the day they spent working to prepare themselves for the case. Nell transferred all of the positions of a sexual slave with which she needed to be totally familiar from her laptop to her phone. She could then practice all of these positions in the bedroom.

This would allow Callen use the desk in the main room and the laptop to go through the files he needed. His alias was Timothy Watson, the owner of a security company in San Pedro, married to a traditional woman with three traditional children, but who had some rather unconventional sexual tastes.

He also had files on the three people who were in control of the human trafficking ring on this end. This included, Brandon Perry who they had determined was an alias for Second Lieutenant Matthew Nelson, the one who was controlling the operations, Dennis Henderson, whose real name and rating was Chief Petty Officer (3rd class) Kenny Harmon, who provided the muscle when needed, and Joanne Singleton, Harmon's girlfriend, who met the girls at the end of their flight, and drove them from the airport to the house where they were held captive.

All three of them were expected to be there when Callen would have his private screening with the girls. Their major problem now was that with this whole transaction being moved up, they would be hard pressed to get the other members into position to take down the three perps and rescue the women. It would be nice if they could snare some of the others who wanted to purchase these women, but right now they would be satisfied just taking out the sellers.

Callen mentioned this to Nell as they broke for lunch, again calling room service, that they didn't have to stop working. When they gathered again for supper, Nell had an idea that she shared with Callen.

"What if we change our part of the deal, too. You could claim that your slave had pleased you so much that she is now your pet and no longer a slave. To reward her, you are going to let her pick out her own slave and purchase her as a gift for me. Then I will take my time to pick out my slave since I have never had one before."

"I like that. I really do. It should give us more time to get everyone in place and help with the diversion to get you out of there unseen. Come here slave, and receive your reward."

"Please, I have been elevated to pet," Nell said as she came close to him.

He gave her a brief kiss and told her that it was a preview of a more sensual one that he would give her when the case was closed.

Nell focused her hazel eyes on his deep blue ones. "I'm gonna hold you to that," she said

 **. . . . .**

They worked hard all day and by 10:30 were ready to go to bed. Nell invited Callen to share the bed with her again that evening. Since she continued to wear her nipple rings, she did not invite him to massage her breasts as he fell asleep.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Thursday Morning ||** **OSP Mission Headquarters**

Precisely at 9:00 AM, Nell and Callen walked through the hefty wooden door of OPS. They went straight to Hetty's desk, without stopping in the bullpen or going up to Ops.

As they approached, Hetty stopped them. "You have no time to lose, Ms. Jones. You need to go to the armory and procure a Walther PPS. Then you need to qualify on that weapon. Detective Deeks and Agent Blye are already there and will help you all that they can."

"Why the Walther, and not my Glock 26?" Nell asked.

"Because the Walther is a smaller sized gun and will not be noticed where you will be carrying it." was the elderly lady's response.

As Nell hurried off to comply with Hetty's assignment, Callen sat down to talk with her. "Hetty, you need to contact these guys and ask that the auction be delayed a half hour or that we can get there a half hour earlier so that we could get our pick of the litter."

"And why would we need to do that, Mr. Callen? We might be able to get you in early, but I doubt if they would delay the auction. Since it would be held over the internet, I sincerely doubt if they would want to change the timing at this late date."

"I was just thinking that would give us more time to get the teams in place to help take them down. They still have not contacted me to let me know where it will be."

"I think we have found a way to get around that," Hetty told him.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Two hours later ||** **OSP Mission Headquarters**

Nell finished her qualification with the Walther PPS pistol and returned to Hetty's office to find out what was next for her. Deeks and Kensi looked in and gave Hetty a thumbs up on what they observed. Hetty held out her hand to receive the pistol, and told Nell to follow her to wardrobe.

"I thought you gave me all of my costume, as little as it is." Nell acknowledged.

"Just one last part, my dear," Hetty revealed.

The Operations Manager reached down to the small table, and picked up a piece of dark green, brocaded fabric and held it up, revealing a long, hooded cloak, with three metallic clasps on the fitted bodice.

"It's beautiful, Hetty." Nell exclaimed.

"But more than that," Hetty slyly said as she held it out for Nell to slip into, "it's extremely practical. The second clasp also activates the GPS transmitter chip that is sewn into right hand lining. On the other side there is a pocket for your Walther service weapon. It's not a whole lot, but the clasps should allow you to get through any metal detectors that they might have in place."

The older lady then showed the pixie how to turn the GPS unit on and off. Nell thanked her for finding a way to get a weapon in so she could have Callen's back.

 **. . . . .**

Callen stuck his head in, looking for Hetty. He saw Nell wearing that beautiful hooded robe, and didn't know what words to use to complement the smaller woman. She was just breathtaking.

Hetty's question brought him back to reality. "Is there something you want, Mr. Callen?"

"Yes, Hetty. I want that extra half hour for our meeting. Eric says there is no way we can get it. I say that we appeal to their greed. Offer to buy a second girl outright before the auction, as a slave for my pet."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Hetty." Eric's voice could be heard behind the Agent. The tech sounded like he had run and argued with Callen all the way from Ops.

"I like the idea. We can try it and see where it gets us. If they don't go for it, we really don't lose nothing. Work on it, Eric." Hetty ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." the computer guru mumbled.

"And Eric, did you download all the latest information we have on this case to Ms. Jones' laptop?"

"All we have up to this very minute has been transferred over for them," Eric replied as he started to return to his inner sanctum.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Hetty tell the other two, "Here is the address of the artist you will need, Nell. He is expecting you early this afternoon. Now off with you. Have a good meal. Let the professional perform his magic on you. Then go home and rest. If there are any more updates, we will contact you."

Eric scratched his head and wondered what sort of artist would be working on Nell. He would definitely have to ask her when she came in Monday morning. As he slowly turned to go toward the stairway, he saw Callen turning around and walking out of the office.

"Come my pet," he ordered as he started to pick up speed toward the exit.

Nell said nothing. But her fellow tech had never seen her blush as deeply as she was doing right now, as she scrambled to comply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.  
**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Early Thursday afternoon || Vicious Tattoo Art Gallery, downtown Los Angeles**

Callen stopped at their favorite food truck on the way and picked up fish tacos for them. They then hurried over to the Tattoo Gallery and were ushered to the back part of the shop.

Adolfo Vicious had closed off one of the private rooms in back part of his shop for the afternoon. Henrietta Lange had asked a personal favor of him, and he did not hesitate to comply, no questions asked. The old lady had helped him get a start with some of the major film studios in Hollywood, and her request was simple, place some temporary tattoos on a person.

Nell was a little nervous as she entered the private room. She knew the tattoos she would get would only be temporary, but she worried still the same. When she found out there would be no needles involved, she relaxed a little bit.

Hetty had chosen all of the artwork that would grace Nell's body. Nell was glad that she chose to shave that morning, and that she listened to Callen as he urged her to wear a thong for this visit. The pixie stripped down to her underwear while the two artists readied their airbrushes.

Two hours later, she looked like she had been living with the tattoos for years. She couldn't believe how permanent they looked. The artists had matched the real tattoo she had on the right side of her pubic area with a mirrored image on the left. Even she couldn't tell which one was the permanent and which was the temporary just by looking at them.

Nell did notice that she had no 'tramp stamp' on her lower back. she asked the artists for the words 'Property of G' to be put back there, with shackles attached to the first and last letter, and an interweaved chain joining them. They told her that would be no problem, and she softly giggled as they applied it.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 ** **Late Thursday afternoon**** **|| Hollywood Hotel**

Since they had a late lunch, they decided to go back to the Hotel and wait a couple of hours before they went out for their evening meal. Nell seemed in a funny mood the whole trip. When he unlocked the door, she told him to sit on the smaller couch and wait for her. She danced her way into the bedroom and closed the door.

After a few minutes, she asked Callen to close his eyes. He complied with her request and felt her presence in the room with him. She made no noise, and he could not tell what she was doing. All of a sudden he felt her head touch the outside of his knee. He snapped open his eyes to see her kneeling upright alongside him, dressed in that damn green outfit. Her hands were placed behind her arched back, in the perfect position of a slave waiting on her seated master.

Callen was speechless. This exquisitely sexy young woman kneeling before him was something that took his breath away. He couldn't think because the blood was being sucked from his brain to expand a different part of his body. He had to find some way to stop her. If he could not, he didn't think he could control his own actions.

Drawing a couple of deep breaths, he tried to get her attention by calling her name. "Ne... Nell," he squeaked.

She looked up at him, completely bewildered by what she saw. Her hazel eyes sought for the blue of the eyes she knew. What she saw was a hard, arctic blue-gray that was slowly clouding over the normal deep blue. Blatant desire was dominating his senses and would soon overpower his ability to control his personal behavior.

Nell had only wanted to tease him a little bit as she showed off all her tattoos. Looking at his lap, it became quite plain to her that this was not a topic to be treated lightly. G. Callen was totally besotted with her. There was no other word for it. He was intoxicated with her, drinking in her appearance like an alcoholic falling off the wagon. It was not just an infatuation, for the Special Agent it was becoming an obsession.

 _I am the reason he is in this state. I have to do something to bring him back_. Nell thought to herself as she jumped up and took several steps backward.

"I 'm so sorry, Callen. I was just playing around. I never intended to arouse you like that." Her eyes were looking down toward the floor and were starting to mist up.

Callen shook his head to clear his thoughts. Did he hear right? Nell was apologizing to him. The little pixie did not know how beautiful she truly was. How could he break through to her and get through all her self-doubt? Well, certainly by not acting as if he wanted to take her into the bedroom and rape her.

"Nell, you have nothing to be sorry for. You are beautiful, inside and out. You can no longer hide the fact that you are a desirable woman, and cause certain reactions in men, than water quenches the thirst of a person in a desert. I need to control myself better, or I'm gonna blow this whole assignment."

"But I shouldn't have done it," Nell said.

"I have to get used to it. You are going to have to do it that way tomorrow. You were playing your role perfectly. I need to think more about what I am doing."

"I just wanted to show you what everything looked like with the tattoos I got today. Maybe even let you guess which one is real and was not put on today."

"Okay, come over here and let me look at them."

Nell could see that the Agent was back in control, with curiosity filling his face instead of the lust that was there a short time ago. She walked up to him and let him trace all of the art that had been put on her body. He guessed that the small rose with the thorn branches wrapped around it on either side of her groin, but he couldn't tell which one was put on today and which one she had since college.

Then he turned to her back and looked at her 'tramp stamp'. "What the hell were they thinking of to put that on there? 'Property of G'? It should have been TW if anything."

"I told them to put it on like that," Nell confessed with a grin.

"But why?"

Nell looked around as if she imagined that there were microphones everywhere throughout the room.

Callen started looking along with her. "What are we looking for?" He asked in a very soft voice.

"Hetty" she whispered, putting her fingers to her lips that had a huge smile on them.

Then she bent down and whispered her reasons in Callen's ear.

He broke out in the biggest belly-laugh he ever experienced. Slapping his knee, he was finding it hard to draw any air into his lungs, he was laughing so hard.

He finally caught his breath, and raised his hand to his eyes to wipe away the tears of merriment that had formed there.

He looked at the little blushing woman, and said laughing. "Damn, Nell. I am so glad that Hetty didn't think to make you the master and me the slave."

She raised her eyebrow as she asked him, "Why's that?"

"He laughed again, as he said to her, "Because with your high IQ and the way you think, I would would always be walking around constantly afraid of what you were going to do to me."

Nell said with a smirk, "You know, when we are done with this mission, I'm sure I could arrange something like that."

A cold shiver went down Callen's spine as he swatted Nell on the butt. "Go get changed. I feel like a good burger for supper tonight, so we'll go out to eat."

"Okay, I'm starving. I'll be back in five minutes," as she said running to the bedroom.

Nell swung the door closed, but it didn't close all the way. Callen stood there waiting for her to fix that. When it stayed just like that he slowly started shaking his head. How different this woman had become in just a few short days. How different he had become where she was concerned had not even begun to register in his mind.

While she changed back into her other sundress and leggings, Callen decided to put a call into Ops to see if they had contacted those they would be dealing with the following evening. Eric told him that there had been no response to the calls he had placed.

Callen asked him for the number, and then programmed it into his cell. He told Eric that he should go home and get some sleep. He would continue to call after he and Nell came back from their evening meal. Eric thanked him and ended the call, just as Nell emerged from the bedroom, ready to go.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 ** **Early Thursday evening || Plan Check Kitchen + Bar****

Callen had eaten several times at this downtown restaurant and knew that this was a good time for them to have a quiet, unhurried meal. Those ending their day with a couple of drinks and a bit of food to make sure they didn't pickle their ulcer had by now gone home, and the pre- theater and sports crowd would not arrive for a while yet.

Their waiter arrived with their menus. Callen asked him if he could give them a few minutes to choose what they wanted. He agreed and left them to their deliberations.

The Agent peeked over his menu and saw that Nell was studying hers. Remembering how she tried to tease him just a short time ago, he decided that turnabout was fair play. "What looks good to you as an appetizer? For me, I'm thinking about a dozen oysters on the half shell with the yuzukosho sauce."

In shock, Nell let her menu fall to the table, as the hazel in her eyes seemed to fill the entire orb. Her cheeks hollowed out as her mouth opened to form a little circle. Callen could tell that her heart rate had just jumped and her breathing quickened almost instantaneously.

"Or maybe not. Maybe we could share the Veggie Chips with the avocado dip. Does that sound good to you?" he asked, with a chuckle in his voice to show her that he had no hard feelings about her earlier teasing.

She was still trying to suck in air and not think of what an aphrodisiac like that would do to this already sexy man seated across from her. Instead, she just nodded her head, and picked up her menu again to choose which burger she wanted.

Callen couldn't decide if he was hungry enough to order the Pastrami Nosh, or if he should just stick with the regular burger. He was still debating when their waiter returned and asked if they had decided. Nell told him she wanted the Chef's Favorite, with the double cheese, double bacon and hot sauce. The waiter asked if she wanted the fried egg with it, and she said, "Of course. And could I get a side order of fries and one of the sweet potato waffle fries?"

Callen decided to go for it too, and ordered the Pastrami, but without the sunny fried egg. He ordered his own fries, not knowing if Nell would be willing to share hers with him. They both opted for hot tea along with their meal, choosing the Moroccan gunpowder blend. For desert they chose root beer floats with vanilla ice cream.

After the waiter collected their menus and left with their order, Callen looked at Nell, a smile joining the twinkle in his eyes. He just shook his head again slightly as he continued to hold his gaze on her.

"What?" she asked him. "I can't have some food stuck in between my teeth because we haven't had anything to eat yet."

"I still can't believe just how much you can eat." he said laughing.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl." she responded in fake anger. "I've got a lot of growing yet to make up for, in case you haven't noticed my size." She also broke out in a smile and added, "That's my excuse and I'm sticking with it." 

To her credit, Nell finished almost all of the food she ordered. They packed up some of the sweet potato waffle fries to take back to the room with them. On the way home, Callen purchased another burner phone to complete the last little bit of work he had to do that day.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Later Thursday evening || Hollywood Hotel**

Once they arrived back in the room, Callen used the new burner phone to try to contact Lieutenant Nelson or Petty Officer Harmon who were claiming to be Brandon Perry and Dennis Henderson. Every fifteen minutes he tried again to reach them. Finally, after two hours of trying, someone finally answered.

Callen almost yelled at him when he answered. "Who is this, Perry or Henderson?"

The voice on the other end asked, "Who wants to know."

"This is Watson, you know, the guy that paid you good money for first choice of the litter? The one who agreed to your request to move everything up twenty-four hours."

"Okay, Mr. Watson. This is Perry. What can I do for you?"

"I want to be there a full hour before the auction begins. I am thinking that I want to purchase two from your inventory, not just one. Of course, you would adequately compensated for the extra purchase."

"I'll see what we can do. Call me back in ten minutes." he said as he ended the call.

Waiting the allotted time, Callen placed the call again. It was answered on the second ring. "Watson?"

Callen recognized the voice, "Yeah, Perry? Are we on for tomorrow?"

"We can do that. Are you familiar with the Pershing Square Garage?"

"I am." Callen acknowledged.

"Park your car on the third level of the public parking garage. You will be met at 6:30 PM and taken to your destination. Don't be late."

"Don't worry, we will be there." Callen said as he ended the call.

 ** **. . . . .****

With all of the tension of the day finally eased, the two of them changed into their sleep attire so they could finally be comfortable. When he came out of the bedroom, he found that Nell had already chosen a movie for them to watch. Callen looked at her choice, 'General Education', recognizing it to be a comedy, not a romantic setting. They had talked about films, and he was glad that she was not obsessed with any one movie, like Kensi was with Titanic.

Callen sat in the corner of the couch, and Nell snuggled up against him. Less than a half hour into the movie, Nell had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at the little redhead and started to let his own eyes grow heavy. He pulled her closer to himself as he started to dream about how nice it would be to do this every night with her.

Hours later he woke up long after the movie was over. He got up and turned off all the lights in the front room. His night vision was still good enough to return back to the sleeping woman. He picked her up and carried her off to bed. Climbing in behind her, he again fell asleep as he tried to capture once more the seduction of their dream life together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops?**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Friday Morning |** **| Hollywood Hotel**

Nell woke up with butterflies in her stomach. She was in her bed, alone. But the spot where Callen should have been was still warm, so she knew that he had spent the night with her. She couldn't think of anything that she had done to drive him from the bed, so if she stayed here, waiting for him, he would come back, wouldn't he?

She heard a knock on the hall door and the words "Room Service" called out loud enough to be heard through the door. Nell heard the door open and the food cart being wheeled into the room. Callen must have tipped the man well because a male voice said, "THANK YOU, SIR," before the door closed.

She sniffed the air, wondering what he ordered. She really hoped there would be pancakes. Callen opened the bedroom door and threw the fluffy white bathrobe onto his bed. He noticed Nell had her eyes open and said to her, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

She smiled at him and said, "Morning. So what did you order me for breakfast? Did you get me pancakes?" she asked, as she rolled over in the bed, propping her head up on her hands.

"I thought you were just gonna munch on your cold sweet potato waffle fries this morning. Isn't that why you brought them back from the restaurant?"

She took a pillow and hurled it at him. He ducked through the open door as she followed him into the front room.

He sat down at the table and took the cover off his dish. Nell's eyes widened as she saw all the blueberry pancakes that were piled there.

"I knew I smelled pancakes. Are some of those for meeee?" she begged.

"Nope," he said. "These are mine, all mine. I don't share them with anyone."

Nell's brilliant smile turned into a pout, as she sat across from Callen, who was tearing into his pancakes with exaggerated flair. She saw the big paper bag sitting at her place, and resigned herself to watching him taunt her with the pancakes while she just had leftovers. She opened her bag and saw a plate with a cover over it hidden inside. Pulling off the cover, she saw a stack of blueberry pancakes bigger than the one on Callen's plate.

Nell squealed as she got up, ran around the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You dear, sweet man," she said. Then she hurried back to start eating her pancakes before they got cold.

"I took in consideration how much you can eat and ordered you a half portion extra." he told her.

"Fumks." she said, wiping the corner of her lips where the blueberry syrup tried to escape from her mouth as she was chewing on an extra large piece of pancake.

"I'm gonna call Hetty, and let her know what's happening tonight. Is there anything you want me to tell her for you?"

This time she didn't even speak. She just shook her head negatively and kept enjoying her breakfast.

 **. . . . .**

Callen put in a call to Hetty's private number. When she answered, he told her that he had gotten in touch with the traffickers last night and he got the extra hour with the girls before the auction. Hetty wasn't thrilled that they would have to leave their car at the Pershing Square Garage, and rely on Perry and Henderson to drive them to their final destination, but she guessed it just couldn't be helped.

"Have you thought over your exit strategy, Mr. Callen?" the old warrior asked.

"That sorta worries me," Callen admitted. "If they let me take my service weapon in with me, then I would be comfortable enough to wait for the rest to raid the place. Nell and I would be on the inside, helping to bring everything to a quick conclusion."

"And if they don't?" Hetty challenged him.

"If they don't," Callen thought about it for just a minute. "Then I take Nell and the two girls we have chosen, and I get them out of there as fast as I can. I'm sure that they will have hired some added muscle to protect them. But the driver will be one less the team has to deal with. When we get a block or two away, I can arrest him. Nell can watch him while I get an earwig from one of the team and help direct them inside."

"The safety of those three women is your biggest priority, Mr. Callen," Hetty emphasized.

Callen looked over at Nell. His face had softened as his eyes took in the beauty of the young woman. "Don't worry, Hetty. I have no intention of letting anyone harm them."

Hetty sensed that her chief Agent meant something more in the statement he just made. If she was not mistaken, and it was extremely rare when she was, she knew to what he was alluding, and a sly smile broke over her face.

Going back to the matter before them, "Is there anything else that either of you may need?" she asked.

Callen looked at Nell, who just shook her head. He turned back to the phone and said, "Maybe just make sure each member of the team has an earwig that they can give me if I need it. Oh, and most importantly, if we don't come out of there before the rest are coming in, make sure everyone knows that the woman in the green hooded cloak and the guy with a flower in his lapel are on our side."

"I will make them aware of that fact, Mr. Callen. Until the next time that I see you, good luck to both you and Ms. Jones." With those words, she ended the call. Both Nell and Callen could have sworn that they heard her laugh right before the silence displaced her voice.

Nell glanced at Callen with a puzzled look on her face, "She never wishes anyone 'good luck' on a case. Why did she say it just now?"

Callen thought about it a moment. Nell was right. Could Hetty be... No, she wouldn't, would she? He finally said to Nell, "Who knows? She's just Hetty."

 **. . . . .**

Callen put all their breakfast dishes back on the cart and wheeled it into the hall. When he got back, he found Nell sitting on the couch, with a very serious look on her face. She was chewing on her lower lip, so Callen knew what she was thinking about was important.

He sat down next to her, put his arm around her shoulder and drew her into him. His blue eyes plunged into the very depths of her auburn ones, trying to find out what was troubling her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, trying to draw out the problem he could not see.

She looked at him and a flicker of apprehension suddenly appeared, before she hid her face by looking down at her lap.

"Why are you concerned, Nell? We've got everything covered," he tried to assure her.

"What if... What if they want me to prove that I am your slave? What if they want us to have sex, right there, in front of them. And if we don't, what if they threaten to kill us?"

"I'm not the one who needs to answer those questions, Nell. I should have thought of them already, and asked how you would feel about it."

"That's just it. I don't know. I realized that we talked about exploring our feelings for each other once the case was ended. I don't want either of us to be forced into something that one or both of us do not want."

Callen raised her head and turned it until she was looking directly at him. "Nell, I don't know how to say this. I don't want you to feel that all the pressure is on you and I am forcing you to make the decision alone. But for me it would be a no-brainer. I'm not one for sex in public, but with you, god, Nell. I wouldn't care who was watching. They wouldn't matter. My whole universe would be wrapped up in you."

"Do you, really mean that, Callen? It's not just something you would do to complete the mission?" Nell looked desperately into his eyes, trying to see if he would tell her the truth.

Now it was Callen's turn to avert his eyes from her by looking down into his lap. "At one time, Nell, it wouldn't have made any difference to me. It would have just been a case, something that needed to be done. But this week with you has changed me. You have changed me. For the better. I have started to need you beside me. I want that to continue, long after we are done here."

"So, if they do demand that we show them how intimate we can be as master and slave, will my master continue to whisper those things in my ear? Will he tell me that I'm more than a silly schoolgirl with a crush on the super sexy international spy? Will he tell me that it is going to be more than just that one time, that he still wants me over and over again?"

"He will only do it if that beautiful, sexy, young woman he is with will continue to to take that old worn out empty shell of a man, and continue to fill him with new life, as she shows him the love he has been wanting and needing since he was a child."

"Callen, I guess what I'm saying is, that if they force us to have sex, they are not going to have to push too hard to make me do it. The only thing that I worry about in a situation like that, I don't know how submissive I could be all the way through it with you."

"The same would hold true for me, Nell. I could make love to you, maybe even have some 'rough' sex with you. But I could never hurt you or abuse you. I care about you too much."

"So, I guess we just play it by ear if it comes to that?" she asked him.

"By ear," he said as he kissed the ear that was closest to him. "By shoulder," as his lips dropped down to nuzzle the little bit of shoulder that was peeking out from the tee shirt. "By..."

"Okay, I get the picture. Down boy," she said to him as she tried pushing him away with both her hands.

"But Nell," he said with a pouty lip and a hurt puppy dog look to his eyes. "Maybe we should practice that? This way we'll make sure we know what we are doing."

"OMG," she said with a twinkle in her eye. "Hetty's going to fire me. We were supposed to get rid of a bunch of sexual stalkers, and I turned our top agent into one. Maybe I should have Hetty schedule some sexual misconduct awareness training classes for the team."

Callen flopped over on his back, both hands cupped over his heart, as he tried to talk and laugh at the same time, "Oh, NO! Not the dreaded sex class. Anything but that."

Both of them could no longer hold their laughter in, remembering how 'awkward' it was the last time they had to take the required NCIS training, and both Hetty and Granger had to sit through the classes with them.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Friday Afternoon ||** **Hollywood Hotel**

Rather than have Nell sit and worry all afternoon about what would happen that evening, Callen suggested that they take a nap so that they would fully alert. He set the alarm so they would have enough time to get ready and darkened the bedroom.

They took up their regular sleeping positions, Nell on the right side of the bed, and Callen spooned up behind her. She pulled his hand and held it against her breast. Slowly her breathing deepened as she fell asleep.

Callen found that sleep eluded him. He kept thinking of the young woman that laid next to him. Up to this week, he had a school-boy crush on her. Being this close to her this long, and it was no longer just a crush.

She had changed him in so many ways. He now craved her presence. It wasn't just the costume that Hetty had chosen for her. She had an inner beauty that overcame his senses. Even now, just laying with her, he was starting to get aroused. This was happening to him more and more when he got near her.

Something needed to happen. The soonest it would happen with Nell is later tonight, after all the girls were rescued. The traffickers might demand proof that they had a sexual relationship, as they talked about this morning. But he was not going to count on that.

Maybe he could just slip out of bed, and go into the bathroom and take care of it himself. He tried to disengage his hand from Nell's breast, but she moaned and just pulled him closer. He started to massage her breast with his hand and her moan changed into a purr of satisfaction.

After a bit, he was able to pull his hand away, and he slowly backed out of the bed and went into the bathroom. The harsh light hurt his eyes, but he figured they would be closed most of the time anyway.

He made his way to the toilet, put the seat up and dropped his boxers to the floor. Grabbing his affected member, he slowly moved his hand up and down, delighting in the experience. He began to imagine Nell, laying next to him in the bed, without any clothes hiding her beauty. The more the images of that wonderful woman flashed through his mind, the faster his hand moved.

He didn't realize it, but as each image displayed itself on his inner eye, he groaned in satisfaction at what his mind was showing him. Faster and louder he got, trying to achieve his ecstasy.

Nell had woken up with a cringe. She heard what sounded like someone being tortured. Callen was no longer in bed with her. Opening her eyes, she saw light coming from the partially closed door of the bathroom.

Slowly, she slipped out of the bed and grabbed her service weapon from the nightstand. She snuck up to the bathroom door, ready to defend her partner. What she saw reflected in the mirror, nearly blew her mind.

Callen was standing there, one hand pressing against the wall above the open toilet, the other hand, holding...OMG, he was trying to satisfy his own sexual needs. And what a need he was showing. That would never fit inside her, would it? Her eyes expanded until the hazel filled the sockets. Her mouth was open, and unconsciously her tongue started to circle her lips. Her hand, the one without the weapon, was gravitating toward her own core.

He must have noticed the movement in the mirror. All of a sudden his eyes saw her reflection, as she did his. Nell immediately became embarrassed and hurried back to hide in the bed. He was too close to do anything but finish.

A few moments later she heard the toilet flush, and the sink faucets run. He turned out the light before he opened the door and crawled back in bed. Was she actually at the bathroom door, watching him? He didn't know if it had been real, or another one of his fantasies of her.

Then he heard her ask him, "Do you feel better now?"

Oh shit. He was so screwed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Chapter 12**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Friday Afternoon || Hollywood Hotel**

Callen had intended the late afternoon nap to settle Nell's nerves and give him a chance to rest before the mission. Boy, was he wrong! Because he chose to indulge himself and got caught by Nell, he had no idea what was going to happen.

He lay in the bed next to her. He didn't dare try to touch her with the same hand he used...ugh, that thought was abhorrent to him. Could she ever forgive him for what she saw? Would they have to call off the mission, or would she back out and leave him to go off on his own to do it? Would she ever be able to look at him again?

He felt the bed starting to shake. The trembling was coming from her body. Crap. He made her cry again. She must look upon him as a fiend. All hope he had of a relationship was completely gone. She could never love a monster like him.

The shaking of the bed got worse. All of a sudden, she could no longer hold it in. She turned to face him and snickered...with laughter.

"I'm sorry, Callen," she said. "I shouldn't make fun of a person who has to sublimate their own sexual urges, but the look on your face was just priceless."

Callen tried to become angry with her, but her laughter was just so infectious that he couldn't.

"Could you answer one question for me? If you do, I will never mention it again."

"I don't know. What is the question?"

Nell stopped her laughing and became very serious. "When you were doing it, was it me you were thinking of?"

Callen found that his voice had deserted him. He just nodded and turned his head away in shame.

"I'll tell you a secret." Nell looked around again as if she expected to see Hetty. "Yesterday, when I spent that extra time in the bathtub, I was doing the same thing, well, you know, the girl's version, and you were the one I was thinking about."

"I guess we both got it bad."

"And I think you're gonna have to let me help you out with your problem while you help me out with mine."

"Do you..." Nell still was being very serious "the fact that I saw you, you know... Does that make you want me any less?" Callen wasn't sure, but he thought he detected a hint of fear in her question like she didn't really want to hear his answer.

"What? No, god no, Nell. If anything it has made me want you more." The agent couldn't believe what she asked him.

A huge smile came across her whole face. Teasingly, she reached for him and said, "You know if we didn't have to go in just a short time..."

Callen pushed her hands away so reluctantly, "Yeah, but you know you would never forgive yourself if we didn't save those girls just for a few short hours of pleasure."

"You're right. It's up to us to deny our passions and save the world." She looked at him with a cheeky grin. "At least I don't have to change into my crime-fighter's costume in a phone booth."

""Right," he chuckled as he answered her, "first of all, it would take you all day to find a phone booth these days, and secondly, you would get arrested for indecent exposure, not that I would consider any part of you that was exposed to be indecent."

She laughed as she shook her head, "You know, the longer that I'm with you, the more I'm finding that I am just the slave of a dirty old man."

Callen grabbed her and pulled her in close, "Remember, you're no longer a slave. I've upgraded you to pet." He bent down and gave her another one of his toe-curling kisses, then pushed her away from him. "And now, my pet, it's almost time for us to get ready to go. That will have to last you until we get back."

She pushed out her bottom lip in a mock pout, but she couldn't keep that look on her face very long. She was laughing as she went into the bathroom to change, making sure he heard that she had locked the door.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Early Friday Evening || Hollywood Hotel**

Promptly at 5:45 PM the phone rang. Callen answered it and was informed by the front desk. "Mr. Watson, your car and driver are here. They will be waiting for you out front."

"Thank you, we will be right there. Could you also have a white carnation delivered to the car for me to wear in my lapel?"

"Yes sir, it will be there waiting for you." the concierge assured him.

"Thank you," Callen said as he hung up the phone.

"Are you ready, Nell? Our ride is here." He called out to hurry the pixie up.

"Car?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hetty is sending us out in style. Another agent is driving us to the contact point. This way they don't have a chance to send someone to check out the car after we are gone."

"Smart," she agreed. "I'm ready. Let's do it."

 **. . . . .**

Driving toward the Pershing Square Garage, Callen looked at Nell once again and wondered how he ever got so lucky as to get teamed up with this beautiful intelligent woman. He reached out and squeezed her knee, and told her, "You know, you can still back out of this if you want."

"I know, but I also know those girls are counting on us, not just you. I have been chosen to be your partner, to have your back. And I intend to see it through."

"You know you are sounding a lot like Sam?" he smiled. "You sure you are not trying to take over his place as my permanent partner?"

She looked at him and laughed, "There are sooo many ways that I could never be the equal of Sam as your partner."

He just gave her an appreciative look as he thought, _And there are sooo many ways that Sam could never be your equal as a partner._

 **Later That Evening ||** **Pershing Square Garage**

They were waiting for five minutes when another car pulled up and parked two spaces away. One man got out and walked over toward them. Callen got out of the car and helped Nell out before he faced the newcomer.

"Watson?" the man asked.

Callen just nodded. "Perry?" he then asked.

"No, Henderson," was the curt reply.

"She coming with?" their contact asked, looking at Nell.

"Yes, she is my pet and will be joining us."

From his pocket, Henderson pulled out a handheld metal detector security wand and got ready to check the two people in front of him.

Callen looked at him and said, "Let me make it easy for you. I have a weapon," he raised one hand in the surrender position and turned to show him that he had a service weapon in a holster in the back of his pants.

Henderson held out his hand to receive the weapon.

"I would prefer that it doesn't leave my person. I plan to meet with you tonight to make a purchase. I have already deposited money into your account. I have no intention of starting anything, but I will not let anything be done to me or my pet."

Henderson just shrugged his shoulders and completed the scan of Callen without finding anything else of concern.

"And her?" Henderson asked, pointing to Nell with the scanning wand.

"You can run a scan on her. You will find the three clasps of her robe are metallic and will activate your scanner."

After watching the quick once over with the scanner, with only the clasps registering anything. Callen then turned to Nell. "Open your robe, my pet."

Nell immediately complied, as Callen turned her around and helped her remove the cloak.

"Run the scanner over her now, and all you will find to activate it are the chains on her breasts."

Henderson ran a cursory scan over her body and found Callen's words to be correct.

"Okay. Get in and I'll take you."

 **A Short Time Later ||** **An Undisclosed Location in the Downtown Los Angeles area  
**

It was just a short drive to what was an older, two story office building in the near downtown area. Callen was confident that if they were to check this area the next day, all they would find would be an empty office complex for rent. They parked in the lot in the back. Henderson pulled out a set of keys and unlocked what appeared to be a fire door. There was a small panel truck parked at the shipping dock. Beyond that, everything was quiet and motionless.

Inside, they went to a large central room, Henderson introduced him to Perry, who just nodded to them in greeting.

"I find it strange, Watson, that you should personally want to inspect the merchandise. Most of our clients want to have nothing to do with us. They try to keep as far away as possible, thinking that the electronic connection will help hide their identities."

"The only problem with that, Perry, is one they have not yet come across. I have, and I don't like to have to deal with things that way."

"What problem? I can't see any problem with this setup." Henderson spoke up.

"That may be because you guys are too honest. The problem is a 'bait and switch' operation. I got burned once by someone who thought they were smarter than me." he reminisced, a malignant sneer appeared on his face. "Didn't work out too well for him."

"Oh," asked Henderson, "just what did you do to him?"

"I was purchasing what I thought was a young teenager. What I was sent was the grandmother of that teen, almost old enough to be on medicare. I tracked the guy down and waited until his next sale. The men I had with me caught him, and tied him up. I explained his deception to all the girls and turned him over to them. They were very eager to show him their thanks for all his efforts on their behalf."

"They killed him?" asked Henderson, a small shudder going through his body as he imagined how angry those girls could have been.

"Callen continued his story, "I heard that when they were done with him, the only way he could be identified was through DNA results from the few small pieces of the body that were left. That is why I personally inspect all of my purchases now prior to making final payment."

"Well, what you see is what you'll get. I guess I can understand your reasons. It's always good not to have any complications to disrupt your arrangements." Perry stated.

Callen looked at him with a dead pan expression, "You don't know how true that is in my position."

Nell had to lower her head, seemingly agreeing with her master, but actually hiding the smile on her face that would give everything away if it were to be seen.

Perry had gone to one of the desks along the wall and turned on the computer there. Out of the corner of her eye, Nell watched what he was doing. What she saw was totally unbelievable. When the monitor came to life, she saw shortcuts to Google Chrome and Skype and a lot of dated file folders listed. Could these guys be that stupid? All of their information was being stored on a hard drive on that particular computer. There was no network connections; no storing of information on any 'cloud'. Get a copy of that drive, and they had these guys nailed.

They were going to have to stay for the raid. The girls no longer were their only priority. Nell would have to do everything possible that she could to protect that computer. But how could she get that information to Callen?

Her thoughts were once again brought back to the present as she heard Perry talking to Callen. "I hear that you want to make a second purchase this evening."

"Yes, I am presently without a slave, so I need a replacement." he answered.

"But..." Perry exclaimed, a look of confusion coming over his face as he pointed toward Nell.

"This one," he said, holding out the back of his hand slightly, "is no longer my slave. I have honored her with the title 'Pet'.

Nell had already assumed a kneeling position, holding Callen's outstretched hand to her forehead with both her own hands. One of her fingers rubbed across his open palm, their signal that she needed to talk to him. He covertly flexed his hand, signaling he received her message.

"She personally distinguished herself in protecting me. For this, I told her that I would no longer inflict any physically punishment on her. What I will do is withhold my pleasuring her sexually in the manner she has come to urgently desire of me. That should be punishment enough for her. But I thought that for the times when she gets frustrated, it might be nice for her to have her own slave. She would again get a taste of all the freedoms she had lost to me. And when she tortured her own slave, I might get to see what different types of punishment she could dream up. Who knows, Perhaps I might even learn something."

"She must be quite pleasing to get that sort of consideration from you."

"She is more than just good or nice, she is exquisite." Callen said, as he moved his hand to under Nell's chin and slowly raised it up, drawing her to her feet.. He nodded to her and she undid the three latches of her hooded cloak. Going behind her, Callen lowered the hood from her head, then took hold of the material covering her shoulders and allowed her to step out of the garment.

All Callen heard from Perry was the sharp intake of breath...


	13. Chapter 13

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending. I'll bet you two didn't think I could get thirteen chapters out of this story. Well here it is – unlucky thirteen. But for whom? Will the sex traffickers see the raid end their operation, or will everything blow up in the face of Callen and Nell?**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Chapter 13**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Friday Evening ||** **An Undisclosed Location in the Downtown Los Angeles area**

All Callen heard from Perry was the sharp intake of breath...

The man had already seen the collar around Nell's neck, cushioned with a crushed green velvet sheath, and the golden chain that ended up in Callen's hand. The ball gag was standard for any slave to keep them quiet.

But what he did not expect was the total beauty of the vision that stood before him. The different shades of green only emphasized the coppery tones in her chestnut colored hair. The paleness of her skin was set off by the lush, vernal colors she wore. On another woman, these greens would make her look sickly, but with Nell, she just looked...tender, young...edible.

Her clothing showed just enough to make the viewer aware of the voluptuous woman underneath, yet completely hid the parts that imagination could provide.

Three golden chains descended to different lengths across her breasts. Somehow, one must assume, they clasped the nipple of one breast and then reached up to somehow grasp the other. How they embraced her flesh was unknown. The sleeveless brocaded vest she wore concealed the method of attachment, leaving that image to a person's own fantasy.

The green silk panel that hung down from her flat belly to just above her ankles was not opaque enough to hide the fact that all she had under it was a skimpy thong. What it did do was add illusionary inches to her height, as it added to the vertical lines of her legs.

The green tooled leather sandals, reaching her knees in the front of her legs. also added to the illusion of her height, even though they had no heels.

She stood before him with such pride and bearing, that she could pass for anything but a slave. Perry's immediate thoughts were that without the collar and the ball gag, she reminded him more of a dominatrix, here to look over his commodities.

After a few short moments, Perry looked at him and said, "I can see why you think that the words 'good' and 'nice' do not apply at all to her. She is truly... exquisite."

Nell watched as Callen carefully folded up her cloak and placed it on the desk. He had arranged it so all Nell had to do was slide her hand in and draw out her service weapon.

In the meantime, Perry had walked closer to her. He looked at Callen and asked, "May I?"

G nodded his approval

He looked at both her arms, turning each so he could see the inside. Then he knelt down and looked at her legs, turning her around and lifting the silken panel so he could see the back of her upper thighs.

He looked at G, "these cuts and burns, they were done by an amateur."

G nodded. "It didn't matter. She was the slave of a pure idiot. The stupid fool didn't know what he had in her. He didn't use her; he abused her. But he'll never get the chance to improve on his craft."

"And why is that?"

"He tried to renege on a deal he set up with me. I explained to him that no one ever does that to me, just before I removed him from any further business transactions,... permanently. I took over all his assets, which included my little toy."

"I noticed her tramp stamp. It said 'Property of G'. Was that her former owner's initial?"

"No. I had that put on."

"But why a 'G'? That's not your initial, is it?"

"No. It is what she calls me when I allow her to address me." Callen purposely misled him. "That is usually when I am using her as a bed toy. She calls me 'G' because it is short for 'GOD', the cry she makes whenever I am pounding away at her in bed. I put it there to remind her she is completely mine, top to bottom, front to back. It pleases me that she knows her whole existence revolves around me and me alone."

"Things must get very interesting around your place," Perry said with a smirk on his face.

"You have no idea what goes on in my home among the people who are there," Callen said with a straight face.

Perry wondered why he responded like that but chalked it up the eccentricity of a man with too much money and too much time on his hands. And now it was time for him to take some of that money off of Callen's hands.

 **. . . . .**

Perry called for the girls to be brought in. Joanne Singleton came in first, her hand on the upper arm of one of the girls, a long rod in her other hand. Callen didn't' recognize what it was, but the girls seemed very afraid of it. One of the girls behind them stumbled as she was being marched in. Joanne poked her with the wand and pressed a switch. When he heard the zaaap! Callen knew what they were using, cattle prods.

The more that he saw of the trafficker's operation, the more upset he was with them. For them, the women were nothing but product. They didn't even care that they were human. Everything that they did was to dehumanize these women just to make as big a profit from them as possible, as cheaply as possible. The hands of all the captive girls were zip tied and they looked like they were still wearing the same clothes as when they were snatched. Looking at the women, he just wondered what their living quarters were like and when they had their last decent meal.

The rest of the girls were marched in, followed by another female guard with a cattle prod. She looked like she was a younger version of Joanne Singleton.

Callen asked that all the girls be lined up, then he went along the line, looking for the telltale signs he needed to make his selection. Normally he would have picked the ones that were worse off, the ones that were cowering in fear, the ones who wouldn't have easily gotten picked in the auction.

But that type of selection would have been by Agent G. Callen, defender of the weak and the innocent. That was not who he now was. To them, he was Timothy Watson, a man like them, who owned women and did what he wanted with them, whether it was legal or not. That was the image he had to maintain.

Three of the women were cowering in fear, and he pushed them back one step, discarding them. One was crying, she was rejected also. One was constantly jerking her head, and he wondered if she suffered from Tourette syndrome or some other mental condition. She did not make the cut. One girl had a bad scar on her face, another's eyes did not seem to focus and three of the five remaining girls could not even be called cute.

He looked at Nell and asked her if she had a choice of any of the ten women he had eliminated. She just shook her head no. He told Perry that he could return all of them and just leave the remaining two.

Joanne Singleton and her look alike marched the other ten back into the room they came from. Perry has picked up his own cattle prod from somewhere and moved closer to guard the two that were left.

Callen walked up to the two remaining girls and inspected them closely. The two girls were pretty, maybe not beautiful like Nell, but had a certain look to them that separated them from the others. One still had a lot of fire in her for a captive. Every time he touched her, she pulled back from him, not in fear, but appearing to try to find a way to fight back.

He asked her, "¿quieres ser mi esclavo?" [Do you want to be my slave?]

"Prefiero morir primero." [I would rather die first], she spat the words back at him.

"Yo podría arreglar eso para usted." [I might just arrange that for you.] Callen pulled back his hand from where he had placed it under her chin. The little minx had turned her head and tried to bite him.

"You better watch that one," Perry said with a chuckle in his voice. "She is going to be nothing but trouble."

Callen looked at him and said with a smile, "It just shows she has a lot of spirit, something all my girls will need."

He then walked over to the other girl and asked her, "Y tú, ¿tienes espíritu, también?" [And you, do you have spirit, too?]

The girl looked at him, but said nothing.

He raised her head and looked her in the eye as he asked, "¿No hablas? ¿Quieres ser mi esclavo?" [Don't you talk? Do you want to become my slave?]

She cast her eyes down toward the ground, having resigned herself to the situation. In a submissive voice she asked, "¿Tengo alguna opción? [Do I have a choice?]

Callen surprised her with his answer, "Sí. ¡Tú puedes ser mi esclavo o esclava de mi mascota." [Yes. You can become my slave or the slave of my pet.]

Her eyes went wide with fear as she realized that Callen meant Nell standing next to him.

She almost screamed the words, "Yo no quiero ser esclavo de cualquier mujer." [I don't want to be the slave of any woman.]

He laughed at that, and turned to Nell and said, "It seems, my pet, that she is more afraid of you than she is of me. I tell you what, you choose which one you want. If I agree, she will be your new slave."

She started mumbling words, and he asked her if she wanted to talk to them before she made her choice. When she nodded her head he leaned into her and reached around her head to take the ball gag out of her mouth. As he did, he whispered to her, "Is something wrong?"

She whispered back, "We have to stay. Computer's evidence. Need to protect it."

He said, "Got it."

. . . . .

Callen noticed a frown had started to settle over Perry's face. He must have seen Nell whispering to him and wondered what she said. He pushed her toward the two girls and told her, "How should I know what a slave would be thinking? You wanted to talk, why don't you ask her yourself? Don't make me have to punish you for your stupidity."

Nell immediately lowered her head and walked over toward the girls. She asked the one who shouted at them, "¿Por qué no quiere una mujer para su amo?" [Why don't you want a woman for your master?]

The captive woman said to her, "Yo sé lo que quieres hacer conmigo y no me gusta eso. No me gustan las mujeres." [I know what you want to do with me and I am not like that. I do not like women.]

Nell laughed at her answer, as she ran her hand slowly up and down the arm of the woman. Then she lowered her voice and made it as sensual as she could as she asked, "Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguna vez has probado? Usted sólo puede disfrutar de ella." [How do you know? Have you ever tried it? You just might enjoy it.]

The woman pulled away from Nell, as she yelled "Nooo." Her eyes were looking everywhere, trying to find a direction in which she could escape.

Perry raised the cattle prod in his hands, ready to zap her with it if she continued to act like that.

Callen looked at him with an frozen glare in his eyes. "Don't." was the only word he said.

Perry sneered at him and said, "Until she is paid for, she still belongs to me, and I can do what I want with her."

"Well, I guess it is time to change that status."

He turned toward Nell and asked her, "Is that the one you want, my pet?"

"Yes, please?" she asked.

"Enjoy your gift." he said, pleased with the smile that came over her face.

"Oh, I will,... immensely," she said, again running her hand over the woman's arm.

Even though her future slave could not understand the words that were being spoken, she understood that action. A shudder went through her and her knees got so weak that she almost collapsed.

 **. . . . .**

Callen walked over to Perry. "Okay, let's get this over with," he said. "Do you have an internet connection that I can transfer the funds to you?"

Perry went over to the computer that was already on and opened up a new window. "There it is. Go at it. I will want proof that the whole amount is transferred to our account."

"And that will be a quarter of a million US, correct? One fifty for my first slave and one hundred for that of my pet's?"

"That was the agreed upon price, although I think you got the two best ones of the lot."

"That's why I paid extra to get my pick."

Callen called Nell over and motioned for her to take her place in front of the computer. "She knows the code to start the transfer. It should be completed in about five minutes with all the banks that it has to be routed through."

Perry said, "Of course," and turned away give her a bit of privacy to enter her codes.

Nell entered a code that contacted Eric and told him that they would have to stay and wait for the rest of the team to break into the building on the rescue mission. The number she sent him told him they needed at least ten minutes before the rescue should commence. Eric flashed the acknowledgement on the screen and then changed over to the images of different bank logos flashing across the screen.

All of a sudden, the logo of a bank in La Paz, Bolivia, remained on the screen with a small note that bank maintenance was being done at the present time. A small digital countdown display showed it would be at least ten more minutes before any transactions could be completed.

Nell turned toward Callen and informed him, "Master, there will be a slight delay."

Perry heard what she said and turned around, his gun out and aimed at the two of them, "WHAT...?" he screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending.**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Chapter 14**

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Friday Evening ||** **An Undisclosed Location in the Downtown Los Angeles area**

The computer screen in front of Nell froze, with the logo of a bank in La Paz, Bolivia on it, along with a small digital countdown display that showed how long it would be until any transactions could be completed.

Nell turned toward Callen and informed him, "Master, there will be a slight delay."

Perry heard what she said and turned around, his gun out and aimed at the two of them, "WHAT...?" he screamed.

He started waving the gun around at them and asked, "What kind of con game are you running?"

Callen turned toward Nell and ordered her, "Explain this."

"It's not my fault, master." She whimpered. "It appears that the bank in La Paz is doing maintenance at this time. The website says it will be available in a little over ten minutes."

"Then things will continue normally?" He asked her.

"Yes, master." she said.

Perry said, "Work around it. I want my money."

"It doesn't work that way. Pet, explain it to him."

She looked at Perry and tried to explain, "Have you ever seen a row of dominoes that are lined up to fall, one after another, each one knocking down the next?"

"Of course I have, who hasn't?"

"And what would happen if one of those were removed? Would it interrupt the chain of dominoes falling?"

"I guess it would."

"And if one then replaces that domino, and pushes it so it starts to fall, would the entire chain continue to go down as if it never had been moved?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"So then, in nine minutes and fifty-two seconds," she said without looking at the computer screen, "the computers at the La Paz bank will again come online and your money transaction will continue. Once the process is started, we cannot go to any spot along the line and interrupt it. It will continue normally once the bank computers come online."

"Okay, we wait. We will proceed with the rest of the auction. If my money isn't there by the end, your two purchases will be put on the block, and you will lose whatever you have already spent."

"That's fine by me," Callen said, and he and Nell went to the desk that had Nell's cloak on it. Grabbing two chairs, they sat down and waited.

 **. . . . .**

Perry and Henderson set up a video camera focused on a blank wall and attached the feed to another computer. Perry switched it on and entered a code to broadcast the live feed. At the same time, Henderson went to the first computer and set the controls for a multi-person Skype chat. Two of the girls were brought in, and one was positioned so the camera showed her, head to foot.

Slowly, six different boxes opened up on Skype. After a brief word of welcome to each one, Henderson asked for an opening bid on the girl. One person started at $25,000. Henderson rejected it as being too low. He simply stated that all opening bids would start at $50,000. He quickly got that from one of the men online. The bidding tapered off at $87,000. Since there were no more bids, he declared this part of the auction closed, and that arrangements would be made when the auction was over to schedule for the transfer of the money and the girl.

The second girl was brought into the range of the camera and another box opened up on the Skype connection, making seven who were bidding for her. The bidding went quicker for this girl but topped off at $94,000. Again arrangements were postponed to the end of the auction.

 **. . . . .**

Nell was keeping time in her head. From the time she was a small girl, she seemed to have a stopwatch in her brain. If you told her something would take twenty-seven minutes and thirty-six seconds to complete, she could tell you exactly when that moment occurred.

She signaled to Callen and inched her hand closer and closer to her service weapon that was hidden in her cloak. Grabbing the weapon, she extended all the fingers of her other hand and started retracting fingers, as she signaled a silent five-second countdown. When she got to zero, both of them closed their eyes and waited for the fireworks to begin.

Three seconds later they heard the sounds of doors being broken in, glass being shattered, and then the flash-bangs went off. When the intense light subsided, Nell jumped up and pulled the plug of the computer that Henderson was working on, shutting down the computer completely. When Henderson's vision returned, he saw Nell with her weapon drawn, aimed at him. He couldn't believe it when she announced, "Federal Agent. You're under arrest."

She had him so completely fooled. He would have never taken her for a Federal Agent. She played her role so well. But she was all alone right now. Her partner must be dealing with Perry. For a few moments, he thought of trying to rush her and take her down. He was bigger and stronger than she was.

She was standing just far enough away that he couldn't surprise her. Besides, she handled her weapon like she really knew how to use it. He wasn't going to challenge her and give up his life that easily.

Nell could hear the shouts of "CLEAR!" and knew that the rest of her team members were starting to come closer. She still did not want them to know about the scars that marred her body. None of them could understand how self-conscious she still felt about them.

If they were ever to know about her scars, it would be because she told them, but only when and if she felt ready to do it. It was really hard for her to admit to Callen what had happened to her. Telling the rest of them would be ten times worse.

Nell decided to try to put it off to sometime in the future. She backed up to the desk that her cloak was on and picked it up with her free hand. She got her arm into one sleeve and was transferring her weapon to that hand when Henderson saw his chance to escape. He took off running, never realizing that all the exits were covered and escape was impossible. Nell just stood there, finally getting her cloak on. Then she started castigating herself, for letting Henderson get away.

 **. . . . .**

Callen had returned with Perry in custody. He looked at Nell and immediately knew there was something wrong with her. Henderson was missing and he worried that the man had done something to Nell to help him get away.

"What's wrong Nell?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Callen, I'm afraid that I will never be good enough to be a field agent." she said with a tear in her eye.

"Why do you say that? What happened while I was gone?"

"I heard the members of the team clearing out the rooms, and then I remembered how I was dressed. I didn't want them to see me like that, to see all my scars, and I tried to put my cloak back on. I got distracted, and Henderson got away. I'm sorry." she gushed.

Callen could see the tears that she was holding back. He moved Perry to a desk off to the side and zip tied his arms behind him to the adjoining chair. To make sure he stayed there, his legs were also zip tied to the legs of the chair.

He then went up to Nell and gathered her into his arms. Softly he spoke to her, his lips just inches from her ear. "Are you upset with yourself that you didn't keep Henderson here in custody?"

She suppressed the sob that was trying to get out. "Yeah. I failed to keep him here when I had him."

"Just how did you fail, Nell?"

"He got away. I had him and he got away from me."

"And where did he go?" Over her head, Callen could see Sam enter the room with Henderson in tow.

"I don't know. He just got away."

Callen turned her around and asked her, "What do you see over there?"

"S...Sam and Henderson." she was forced to admit.

"You know, for getting away, he sure didn't do a good job."

"But he was my responsibility. I shouldn't have counted on Sam to get him. I was too worried about the team seeing all my scars to do my job."

"He was not your responsibility. Think back to what you told me earlier. What was your responsibility?"

"Rescuing the girls, shutting down this operation? Is that what you mean?"

"No," Callen told her. "Who was it that whispered to me that we had to stay? That this computer contained all the evidence we needed against them? That our job was to protect that evidence?"

"I guess that was me." Nell admitted.

"And has anyone touched this computer since you did your 'Wonder Woman' act to pull the plug so none of the evidence could be tampered with?"

"No..." she said, her cheeks getting red as she blushed. She thought that Callen had not seen her dive for the power cord of the computer to put it into the emergency shut down.

"So, you protected the evidence. You did your job. In fact, it could be said that I failed in my job for leaving you alone with Henderson while I went off after Perry."

"No," Nell told him, "You had to do that. You had my back." The light bulb glowed bright over Nell's head as she realized, "Just...like...I...had...yours."

"Yup." Callen said as he pulled her back into his chest, a smile on his face that went from ear to ear.

 **. . . . .**

Callen signaled to Sam to come over and pick up the other suspect.

As always, Sam had to tease his partner about some aspect of the mission. "Here we did all the work and you end up in the arms of the girl. It's just not fair."

"What you mean, Sam," Callen countered, "is that Nell and I worked hard on this case all week. You and the rest of the team come in at the last minute, and want to take all the credit."

"Seriously, man, how are you two?" Sam's professional mothering side took over, as he looked each of them up and down for wounds or injuries.

"We're both fine, Sam. I have another guest for you over there, Brandon Perry, who really is Second Lieutenant Matthew Nelson. You already have Dennis Henderson, who is Chief Petty Officer Third Class Kenny Harmon. In one of the rooms you will find Joanne Singleton, Harmon's girlfriend, and her look alike guarding a bunch of Hispanic women."

"Kensi already found the two women and has them in custody. One of them took a cattle prod and used it on Deeks, and he now wants recognition for a battlefield injury. He was willing to let the other girls comfort him, but then he found that they spoke no English, and they couldn't understand his Spanish."

"Well, maybe he can use his muscle to take this computer over to the Mission and let Eric and the other geeks have a look at it. Nell says that everything we need to convict these guys can be found on it."

Nell pulled away from Callen and asked Sam, "Those other Hispanic girls, are they still here?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "They're in one of those side rooms back up the hallway. Kensi is still with them. We're waiting for Immigration to arrive so that all of them can be sent back home. Why do you ask?"

"There is one of them that I have to apologize to. I'm afraid I really scared her with something I said and did."

She turned to Callen and with her look asked his permission to go.

"Go," he told her. "It will make you feel better and probably calm her down a little bit."

She ran off, looking for the women.

Sam looked at Callen and asked, "Care to enlighten me what that was all about?"

"Nothing you have to worry about." Callen answered. "It's just something personal that she has to do, just because she's Nell."

That made Sam wonder even more just what kind of case the two of them were on this past week.

 **. . . . .**

Nell ran over to the side room where she saw Kensi standing at the door. "Hey, Kenz, are those Hispanic girls in that room?" she asked the female Agent.

"Yeah, Nell," Kensi answered, "I'm just waiting for Immigration to come so I can transfer them to their custody."

"I have to talk to one of them before you do," the younger woman said, as she opened the door and went into the room.

As she entered, Kensi heard a voice screaming, "No. Ella es una de ellas. Mantenga lejos de mí." [No. She's one of them. Keep her away from me.] She went in to see Nell approaching one of the girls.

Nell was trying to explain to the girl, "Yo no estoy con esos hombres. Yo soy un agente federal. Me enviaron aquí para ayudarle a volver a casa." [I am not with those men. I am a federal agent. I was sent here to help you get back home.]

The young girl cowered in a corner, "No. Usted quería que yo sea tu esclavo ... para ir en su cama." [No. You wanted me to be your slave...to go in your bed.]

Kensi had come in and listened to the exchange. She too wondered what had gone on in this operation. Nell looked at her and pleaded, "Kens, will you please explain to this girl that I am on your side, that I am here to help, not hurt her?"

Softly taking hold of Nell's arm, Kensi approached the young girl, gently telling her, "Esta mujer es mi amigo. Ella nunca te haría daño. Ella está aquí para ayudarnos a llegar a casa." [This woman is my friend. She would never hurt you. She is here to help us get you home.]

Nell looked at the girl, with tears in her eyes. "Lo siento tanto que tuve que asustarte como yo lo hice. Sólo lo hice para engañar a los hombres que le habían tomado. Yo nunca te haría daño." [I'm so sorry that I had to frighten you like I did. I only did it to fool the men who had taken you. I would never hurt you.]

The girl looked at Kensi and asked, "¿Es realmente tu amigo?" [Is she really your friend?]

Kensi assured her, "Sí, yo trabajo con ella todos los días. Usted puede confiar en lo que dice." [Yes, I work with her every day. You can trust what she says.]

The girl looked at Nell, a smile appearing on her face as she said, "Gracias. Debe haber sido difícil para que usted pueda actuar de esa manera." [Thank you. It must have been hard for you to act that way.]

Nell turned to go, but before she left she said, "Estás a salvo. Eso es lo importante." [You're safe. That's what is important.]

Before she made it out of the room, the young girl ran up to her and gave her a hug, thanking her one more time.

 **. . . . .**

Nell went back to find Callen. He had cleared everything with Sam and the rest of the team, and they were free to go. The two of them walked outside, and both were surprised to see the car and agent that had driven them to the meeting place waiting for them.

Callen looked at the agent and began to ask, "What...?"

Before he could get another word out, he got the answers to all his questions, "Hetty's orders, sir."

Callen just shrugged his shoulders as he escorted Nell to the car.

As they drove off, Nell suddenly realized. They were going back to the hotel. The case was over. She and Callen would be alone...with no one to answer to...with no place to be but there...alone...together...alone.

The easy part of the mission was done. The really tough part was about to begin. Would the two of them be able to do it?

 **SMUT ALERT** \- Yes, what everyone has been waiting for the entire story will finally take place in the next chapter - that is, if Nell and Callen can finally realize that there is nothing to stop them from exploring their new relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: WARNING - If you are too young to read this or if this topic offends you, please skip this chapter and go on to the next. This chapter adds nothing to the story line. It is nothing more than pure, gratuitous smut. This is for G who was beginning to doubt if I could write like this. and those others who feared that I might. Enjoy it. You sure waited long enough. I tried hard to keep it as a love story so that the ending would be happy, and perhaps it was.**

 **A/N 2: This story is definitely rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Late Friday Evening || Hollywood Hotel**

After Callen opened the door to their hotel room, Nell entered and turned so he could take her cloak from her shoulders. The agent carefully hung it up, knowing that Hetty would charge Nell for any damage that was done to the garment.

When he turned around again, he found Nell kneeling in the middle of the floor, her elbows and forehead touching the ground. This was the position of a slave presenting herself to her master.

"Nell, what are you doing? The mission is over," he said to her.

"This slave presents herself to her master, for him to do as he pleases with her." Nell's muffled voice sounded.

"Nell, please get up. You are not my slave." Callen pleaded with her. He knew that if she did not get up in the next few minutes, his own lust would overcome all rational thought he might still have.

"That's not what my 'tramp stamp' says," Nell claimed.

Callen groaned as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hands and raised her up from the floor. When she wouldn't look him in the eye, he reached down under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking directly at him. "Nell," he said, "I want you to see that I am telling you the truth. I don't want you as my slave. I don't want you as my pet. I want you as a woman, one who wants to be loved and wants to love in return. If that is what you want, then we can see what happens tonight. If not, then I will let you go to sleep and take you home tomorrow, and we never have to talk about it again."

Instead of telling him her answer, she reached up and pulled his head down with both her hands and kissed him. She didn't bother with any preliminaries of a gentle kiss leading to something more. This was a response to the toe-curling kiss that he had given her earlier that afternoon right before they left for the mission.

Her lips mashed against his and he swore that one or both of them would have bruises there the following morning. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, probing his teeth to find some entrance and finding it, rushing in to establish a beachhead from which she would never retreat.

Callen was amazed at the intensity of her carnal hunger and didn't want to miss one tiny fragment of her passion. He slipped the Armani jacket off of his shoulders and tossed it onto the back of the love seat. Then he intertwined his fingers underneath her ass cheeks and lifted her up. She helped him in his lift by hopping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He walked her into the bedroom, turned the lights on and then immediately dimmed them down to a soft glow, and laid her on the bed. He reached up to grab the top of the boot on her right leg. He started to slide it down, placing a kiss on the inside of her leg. As every inch of skin was revealed another kiss was deposited. His final kiss on that leg was on the inside of her right ankle. Finally pulling the boot off her foot, he attacked her big toe, sucking on it and twirling it around in his mouth with his tongue.

Nell had never had that done to her, and the feeling was exquisite. The nerves that were most excited did not travel further down her leg but up. She felt herself getting wet already, and he hadn't come anywhere near the nerve center at the central arch of her lower limbs. She was moaning her pleasure, not worried about how much noise she was making. Her only concern was that he should know how much she was enjoying his pleasuring her.

Her head was whipping back and forth, her eyes closed tightly in pre-orgasmic pleasure. She had a death grip on the blankets of the bed, her knuckles white from the strain. How could she feel this emotional intensity for this man unless it was the pent up feelings that she denied for so long. She vowed to herself that she would just give in to her passions and let them take her wherever they would lead.

That is why the old frustration again took over when Callen stopped paying attention to her right foot. She felt empty as if someone had cut all the power to her nerve core, and her passion was gone.

But Callen was not through with her. He crawled up higher on the bed and proceeded to do the same thing with the boot on her left leg. Immediately the sensations returned, slamming into her with renewed intensity. By the time he started caressing her big toe again, she already had one orgasm and was striving for another.

 **. . . . .**

He slowly let her down from her sexual high. When her breathing again came back close to normal, he asked her, "Nell, are you all right?"

She told him, "Yeah. It's been a long time since I've been taken that high. I'm just a little bit out of practice."

"Well, we can practice to your heart's content. Who knows, we might get really good at this, after all, practice makes perfect."

"You goof," she said, pushing him away. "Get out of those clothes, so you can help me get out of mine."

"Yes, dear," he laughed, as he started to unbutton his shirt to comply with her request. Nell had scooted up toward the head of the bed and watched as he removed his clothing. When he got down to his boxers, she ordered him, "Come here and kiss me. My lips are lonely."

He joined her in bed and placed a demure kiss on her lips. She deepened the kiss, pulling him on top of her, feeling his arousal press firmly against her nether region. She reached her hand out to try to take possession of it. He stopped her hand with his. "Not yet," he told her, "Tonight is all about you and I have not even begun to pleasure you the way you deserve."

A small chill of satisfaction went through Nell's body. If just the beginning was this pleasurable, how emotionally drained would she feel when he was finally done with her. She had no idea what all he had planned. But she sure was willing to ride the pony until the end.

 **. . . . .**

Callen rolled off of her and licked the fingers of his hand. Nell though he was going down toward her groin, so she pulled the silk panel out of the way. She was surprised when he whispered in her ear, "Not quite yet. There will be plenty of time for that." Instead, he laid his palm on her breast, slowly running it under the edge of the brocaded vest to break the glue bond that kept it in place. "Hetty told me that water helps dissolve the glue," he said, as he got the first side to release.

He added more moisture to his fingers and freed the other side. Slowly he peeled the vest off of her shoulders and down her arms. For the first time, he saw her magnificent breasts and drew in a deep breath as he contemplated their beauty.

"I should probably let you take your nipple clamps off. They would probably hurt less that way," he advised her.

"No, you do it. It won't hurt me," she breathed, anxious for him to continue making love to her body.

She squealed twice as he quickly undid the clamps and removed them from her nipples. He kept his fingers there to keep some pressure on them, guessing how sore they would be.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" he asked.

"No, it's just all the blood rushing back into them, waking up some of the nerves that had been inactive. Just keep holding them like you are, and they will be good after a minute or two."

"I'm not gonna wait a minute or two," he said, as he lowered his lips to one. He swirled his tongue around the area that the clamp had covered, stimulating those nerves even further.

Her breathing quickened as the sensations almost overwhelmed her. Then, when he used the tip of his tongue to beat on the flat front of that nipple, the way a musician keeps time on a drum, her eyes rolled up in her head and she entered a whole new world of ecstasy. He tried keeping time with her heartbeat, but it soon became too fast for him to physically follow.

Callen began to worry that she would start to hyperventilate again. He lifted his lips from her nipple and replaced it with his fingers, massaging it like the other one.

"Nell," he called out to her in a melodious voice. When she didn't respond, he called out to her again. She responded as if he were trying to wake her from a particularly pleasant dream and she wanted to remain in her land of dreams.

"Nell, are you okay?" he called out a little louder.

"Nnngh... Don't... stop... More." she moaned.

"Just checking. I don't want you to have any sensory overload."

She looked up at him and grabbed his head, pulling him down to her lips. As she chewed on his lower lip, he felt her teeth draw blood and pulled back from her.

"See, it hurts so good, just like that," she insisted. "I... need... more," was her simple plea.

Callen moved to her other breast to repeat the same procedure there. Again she was transported to Nirvana, only this time she used her hands to keep his head in place. She was forcing his lips and tongue to stay and continue, until the tremor went through her once more as she reached her climactic peak.

 **. . . . .**

He laid down next to her and gave her a few moments to savor the emotional euphoria. After a short time, she turned and stretched out to him and kissed him so gently, he hardly felt her lips on his cheek. She rolled back over, still looking at him, and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

He grinned at her, then asked, "For what?"

Her answering smile was enough to light up the room. "For being so assertive and yet so caring. For expanding my boundaries to the rainbow's end, but always making sure I stay grounded." Her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, as her eyes half closed, "for you loving someone like me."

"No, Nell. I should be thanking you," he agonized. "I never thought that I would be able to love someone who knows everything about me."

"Not everything about you. You're still hiding something from me under your boxers," she teased.

"I think we both are still a little overdressed," he reasoned, as he got off the bed and dropped his boxers to the floor.

Nell's eyes grew wider as she stared at the treasure that they contained. He was larger than she thought he would be. Even though she knew her body could stretch, she knew he would fill her completely.

Callen reached out and grasped the sides of her thong, gently tugging on it. Nell raised her bottom off the bed so he could slide it down her legs. Dropping the clothing at the foot of the bed, it was Callen's turn to stare at her own treasure.

She had shaved right before they left on the mission, so she was as smooth as a baby's behind. He saw the two rose tattoos, one on each side of her vaginal area. _How symbolic,_ he thought, remembering one was permanent and the other temporary. _The temporary representing the pleasures of this one night and the permanent going on for as long as she would have him._ He saw the rose vine with its thorns reaching from one side to the other. He knew that they would have immediate problems, with the team, with Hetty, but those would quickly fade away. The long-term ones they would deal with in the future.

Both of the roses were calling to him to feast in her central garden. He parted her lips with his fingers like a master gardener opening up a flower and bent down to taste the nectar it contained.

"Wh...what are...you doing," she asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Making love to you," he answered.

"That's the first time anyone's done that for me," she paused to get a deeper breath. "In college I had two boyfriends that wanted me to give them oral sex, but refused to reciprocate."

"Then they were the fools for not enjoying all the pleasures your body has to offer," he said with a smile, as he went back to giving her even more pleasure with his tongue. At some point, her legs came up around either side of his head. His arms then curled around her thighs, holding them against his shoulders.

As Callen continued to penetrate all of her moist folds, Nell was brought to the edge of her emotional precipice one more time and then the bottom fell out again. Her trembling fingers, that first brushed through and then gripped his hair, now were trying to pull his whole head inside her.

All of a sudden her body started to tense up, her back arching up off the bed. Nell just held his head to her as a massive climax started where his tongue still touched her and spread throughout the rest of her body. "God, G," she screamed. "That was incredible."

Nell sagged back down on the bed, her body limp and sweating. Callen rose up and stretched out alongside her, his thumb now caressing her nubbin, and two other fingers burrowing as deep inside her as they could.

He wiped some of her slick wetness from his lips before he kissed her. But she invited his tongue in, savoring how her essence mingled with the flavor of his mouth.

Multiple diminished climaxes just kept on coming for her body, as Callen's fingers took over for his tongue. Finally, Nell had to push him away. "Enough," she said. "I'm too sensitive. I can't take any more like that."

 ** **. . . . .****

Callen looked into her eyes that had taken on the same color of well aged Irish whiskey. Her pupils were large in the dim light. In them, he saw tiny gold flecks that seemed to swirl around like the tiny flakes in a snow globe. It was as if he could see all the way into the deepest reaches of her soul. At that moment, time became absolutely irrelevant. All that mattered was that they both had the person they loved right where they most wanted them to be.

He was glad that she was sexually sated because he enjoyed giving her pleasure. At the same time though, there was a certain disappointment coursing through him. There was so much more that he wished he could have done for her. He rolled over onto his back, wondering how long it would take her to recover.

He was surprised when her hand reached out and turned his face to look at her. "No. I didn't want you to quit. I... want... you... inside... me."

"Are you sure?" he asked her, "really sure?"

"Yes, YES, **YES!** **NOW!** " she pleaded.

"Condom?" he asked.

"No need," she answered, "birth control pills."

Normally Callen would never trust any woman that he was bedding to fully provide the contraception. But this was Nell. He entrusted his life to her hands every day. How could he not trust her in this?

Callen kissed her incessantly demanding lips as he positioned himself above her. Nell spread her legs to welcome him. and her face showing the breathless anticipation of giving herself for the first time to this man. He prayed that he'd be all she ever hoped for, and maybe a bit more

Callen knew the old adage that the squeaky wheel gets the grease. There were some parts of his body that groaned and creaked when he was in the gym or out in the field with Sam, but this was not one of those body parts. Nevertheless, he directed his fingers into her heated love canal to gather her love juices to prepare her for his penetration. He smeared her juices around on himself, so it would go in.

Callen eased himself between Nell's outstretched thighs, shifting his hips until the tip of his manhood barely touched her heated outer lips. He felt the resistance of her opening, still not yet stretched enough to take him into her. Applying constant pressure, he finally felt her open up enough for him to pop into her waiting love canal.

He stopped long enough for her to get used to how much he was filling her up. Nell heard him groan with lustful desire, knowing he stayed motionless for her sake, despite his natural instincts to thrust himself deep within her, and she loved him even more for that consideration.

Still applying light pressure against her opening, he felt himself slowly sliding deeper inside her, the heat of her velvety walls almost overwhelming him. Captivated by the slippery tightness of her womanhood, its silky walls sent a demanding desire to wildly plunge into her depths. But he went at a slow pace, as she continued to stretch.

She overjoyed at the throbbing feelings as he filled her, but she wanted more. She wanted everything he had to offer, deep inside her, filling her completely, joining his body with hers. Nell opened herself for him, and he slipped into the tender, hot environment she offered him. She felt him invade her cervix, opening her womb to his welcomed manhood. She held him deep within her. Her soft, wet, velvet lining wrapped around him, capturing his virility in her attempt to keep him fully nested inside her.

His manhood was hard as steel, and she was so smooth and soft and tight. God was she tight. Her steamy cavern reminded him of one of those Chinese finger traps. That's one of those woven bamboo things that you can very easily slide your fingers into. But when you try to pull them out, it grabs hold and tightens up and you can never pull them back out.

She breathed heavily, savoring the feeling of fullness she felt as Callen's rod was sheathed entirely within her. She relished the feel of his muscular body covering hers, his toned torso pressed on her pert breasts, her nipples smashed by his chest, the stubble of his face resting against her smooth cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his body, her hands resting on his shoulder blades as they lay, growing accustom to one another.

Callen waited until she began to rock her hips back and forth, softly stroking him inside her. Her resistance to his withdrawal was slowly lessened as she released him from being wrapped up in her velvety sheath. With the heat of her sex, and bathed in her juices, he carefully withdrew until he was barely inside her.

Immediately he plunged back into the welcoming depths of her body, intent on burying every inch of himself inside her. Nell echoed his groans of delight, and they both began to rock their hips, his manhood sliding in and out as she added to his actions with her own hip thrusts. Soon, she was bucking like a mad stampede rider, in every way, hungry for more.

Callen looked up to watch her beautiful face as he accelerated his pace. Nell's breathing was coming in rapid, shallow pants and grunts as he slammed into her. She began whimpering and mewling as a sweet tension slowly built low in her abdomen.

He ravaged her mouth as he speeded up his tempo. Each hard stroke took him deeper until he was again bottoming out every time he thrust into the velvety tightness of her warm nest. Nell met every thrust with a wild passion of her own, her hands moving over the flexing muscles in his back, her nails digging into his flesh.

As he felt her begin to tremble, Callen fought for the control to hold back his own orgasm until she reached her climax.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft, prolonged moan as her orgasm took over. Callen was now getting into a new rhythm, pulling out and entering again as Nell's hands slid down to the sides of his rib cage, pulling him as close as she could. The agent sucked on the nape of her neck as he continued his assault on her body. Her legs wrapped around his lower back, pulling him further into her with every thrust as he continued to be intimate with her young body.

Callen could no longer hold himself back and allowed himself to finish as well. He grabbed her shoulders from beneath and pumped into her depths for all that he was worth.

She was gasping for breath. Giving in to her body's demands, she rode each wave as best she could, fighting to keep from passing out from the heavenly sensations running through her. Her climax ruled her existence, leaving her powerless to escape its vise-like hold on her senses. She opened her mouth to scream in ecstasy, but nothing came out. She gulped down air, again and again, as she felt her body spasm with each orgasm.

Then one final, massive orgasm racked her body. Her breathing was rapid and shallow now. Suddenly, Nell shuddered violently and shook her head from side to side as she let out a primal cry, " **OOOOOOOOGOD!** " " **OOOOOOOOOMYGOD!** " twice more she shuddered as the waves of her orgasm pulsed through her body.

Panic filled her voice as she called out, "Dizzy... G!... Help me!" Her head whipped around in confusion, but then was stilled, her eyes rolling up lifelessly.

Callen grabbed her and held her close.

Finally, her eyes fluttered opened. Nell was still confused, but saw Callen and knew she was safe. She again was breathing deeply and slowly. Callen was softly stroking her hair, and gently kissing her.

"What...what happened?" Nell whispered, still trembling slightly.

"The French call it 'Le Petite Mort', the little death. You passed out when you climaxed that last time," he told her.

Still a bit dazed, she asked him, "How long…was I out?"

"Not long," he said. "Maybe 30 seconds…or so."

She looked at him and said, "Thank you. I have never had that happen before."

Callen kissed her one more time on her forehead and whispered to her. "You deserve to be loved like that. I will be your happy slave for as long as you want me."

Nell realized that the two of them were now one, tangled, inseparable and addicted to one another. Not just sexually, but also, at the deepest levels of their souls.

All too soon, their need to recover from this physical activity replaced the warm afterglow of their union. Callen finally collapsed against Nell. He had filled her beyond her wildest dreams, and she loved him for it. Her first time with him had been a beautiful and wondrous experience, mostly because of Callen's gentleness and caring.

Falling asleep in his arms, Nell began to dream of the various ways she could repay this remarkable man who made her feel so special tonight and fulfilled every one of her desires. He had shown her how much love he had to give her. Her need now was to show him that he could be loved in return.


	16. Chapter 16

**Inferno**

 **Summary: G. Callen is not the only one with a host of secrets. How will Nell react when she has to go undercover with Callen to bring down a particular sadistic ring of human traffickers? Will she be able to turn her mind off to accept the role she is expected to play? Or will the memories and shame be too great for her to ignore, and will she stay safe in Ops.**

 **A/N: This is for G & S, who didn't want the Blaze die down and the Embers put out but wanted a happy ending. I hope that this is the ending they both wanted. Certainly the fires in both have been stoked.  
**

 **A/N 2: This story is rated M for sexual content, strong language, and the hints of sexual sadism.**

 **Disclaimer:** The characters and sets of NCIS:LA are all owned by CBS, Donald P. Bellisario, and Shane Brennan. I only own a copy of the DVDs from season 1-5. I do get to play with everyone, but they all have to be home by curfew.

 **=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Monday Morning || OSP Mission Headquarters**

When Hetty came in for work early Monday morning, she was surprised to see there were two after mission reports are already on her desk.

Nell's

 **. . . . .**

NCIS After Mission Report

Station/Group Name: OSP_

Case Number: 096213_

Date of Operation: 06/05/2015_

Place of Operation: Los Angeles _

Person Reporting: Nell Jones _

Position: Intelligence Analyst _

Primary Agent: _ Yes X_ No – If not, name of Primary Agent: G. Callen

Was mission accomplished X_ Yes _ No – If not, why and what changes should have been made:

I should not have allowed Henderson to escape after I put him under arrest.

Perhaps it could have been done sooner and maybe more girls could have been rescued.

Describe mission and your part in it:

The only reasons I could see for Operations Manager Henrietta Lange to choose me for this case was the fact that I look too young to be a federal agent, and that I needed some experience of going undercover, at least for a short time, in a role that was relatively safe for me.

The only other time I went undercover, I impersonated Hetty to draw out Mattias Draeger. That ended rather traumatically for me as I made my first NCIS kill. This assignment was to be longer, but in ways it would be more difficult.

I was to provide on-site backup to Agent G. Callen and be available if there were any electronic records that needed to be accessed or preserved as evidence. We were to take down a ring of human traffickers that was led by US Navy personnel. Even though I had grave misgivings about some of the aspects of the operation, Agent Callen talked me through my concerns and misgivings and showed me different strategies for working through the difficulties.

We spent most of the week getting comfortable with the roles we were to play, and Friday, 06/05/2015, the operation commenced.

We were driven to the designated meeting place by Agent Farraday. At 6:28 PM we were met by Henderson and taken to our destination. We were checked for weapons. Agent Callen showed his and thanks to the thinking of our Operations Manager, they never found mine hidden in my robe.

I saw that all the information was being stored on the one main computer they were using. Both Agent Callen and I picked out the girls we wanted to buy and I was to transfer the money to their account. I sent Eric Beale the code to delay the money transfer by ten minutes so we could still be there to protect the computer evidence when the arrests were made.

The team broke in. I had Henderson contained and Agent Callen went after Perry. In the excitement, I allowed Henderson to escape. The rest of the team captured him and the others, and all the girls were rescued.

Callen's

 **. . . . .**

NCIS After Mission Report

Station/Group Name: OSP_

Case Number: 096213_

Date of Operation: 06/05/2015_

Place of Operation: Los Angeles _

Person Reporting: G. Callen _

Position: Special Agent in Charge _

Primary Agent: X_ Yes _ No – If not, name of Primary Agent:

Was mission accomplished X_ Yes _ No – If not, why and what changes should have been made:

I should not have doubted Operations Manager Henrietta Lange teaming me up with Political Analyst Nell Jones.

Describe mission and your part in it:

When I first found out that Nell Jones and I were going undercover I didn't think much of it. She wants to become an agent and this would be a good experience for her.

We both grew in our undercover skills throughout the week by working through some issues that could have destroyed our credibility and marked us as law enforcement agents.

Most of our week was spent familiarizing ourselves with the operation. Nell had the most to learn because of her little fieldwork experience and even less time under cover.

At 6:03 PM on 06/05/2015, we were driven to an undisclosed location by Henderson, one of our suspects. Because of the GPS device sewn into Nell's cloak, our position was noted by the capture team.

Nell's presence helped to sell our story. Even though she did not say a word to the suspects, her manner and bearing spoke volumes. She was also the one who noticed that the evidence we needed was stored on the main computer. After she informed me we had to stay for the assault team, she got the message to Eric Beale that allowed us to stay. She was also the one who was able to explain the so-called problem to Perry, the leading suspect.

I left Nell in charge of Henderson and the main computer after the assault team entered the premises. Henderson tried to escape, but Nell must have realized that there was nowhere for him to go. She stayed with the computer to preserve the chain of evidence. She worries that she should have been able to do both, but she chose the more important thing, a quality necessary in any field agent.

All the girls were rescued, all the suspects were captured, and all the evidence was secured.

One final note: Nell Jones proved herself to be as resourceful and qualified in the field as she is behind a computer in Ops. I would not hesitate for her to go out into the field with me again, as part of the team or in an undercover operation. I completely trust her to have my back.

After reading them, the Operations Manager marked both of them approved.

 **Later that Morning || OSP Bull Pen**

Three people were working on their after mission reports. Callen had finished his early and was just looking at images on his laptop. He was just waiting for the other team members to finish their reports, so he could sign off on them as the team leader.

Nell came walking through the bull pen from a trip to the burn room. She was humming a happy tune and had a huge smile on her face. "Good morning, Agents, and you too, Deeks." she said melodically.

Deeks looked at her and said, "Well, it looks like someone got a lot of rest and relaxation this weekend after Friday's mission."

Nell looked at him with a huge smile on her face, "Yup." she said. "Finished my report, and spent the rest of the weekend just recharging my batteries."

Callen flashed her a huge smile at her answer.

"So, how was it working with G as your partner?" Sam asked.

"Interesting," she answered. "He taught me a whole lot about working undercover."

"Any special tricks or secrets that we should know about?" Sam continued to probe, knowing that he would get no answers from G.

"Why. Sam, if I told you any of those secrets, they would no longer be secrets, would they?" the little pixie said with a giggle in her voice.

"Nell...lly," Deeks singsonged as he continued to interrogate her, "this super happy mood wouldn't have anything to do with those secrets, now would it?"

Kensi realized what he was asking, and smacked him extra hard in the shoulder. "Deeks! ewww. They were two professionals doing a job, for Pete's sake. Get you mind out of the gutter."

"Yeah, Deeks. Nell is a sweet girl. She would never do anything like that," Sam added.

"Besides, Marty," Nell said sweetly, "That's my secret." as she left the bullpen area to take the stairs up to Ops.

"That's the problem with a secret organization," Deeks complained, "too many secret people have too many secrets, and too many of us are left to guess what those secrets are."

They all went back to their reports. Callen was the only one who followed Nell with his eyes as she walked away. He was the only one to see her turn and look at him and shake her head. As he arched his eyebrow in question, she pointed toward her pubic area, and mouthed the word "thong", before she ran up the stairs.

Callen's brain went on overdrive, imagining the pixie dressed only in a thong, waiting for him on a bed. The image kept on changing as his mind saw her in thongs of different colors and in different positions, but always inviting him to join her.

He shook his head violently, trying to get those images out of his mind. "Damn cheeky bitch," he said aloud. Then he realized everyone had heard his rant and stopped to look at him. He tried to cover it up. He closed up his laptop, and said, "I'm going for coffee. Anyone else want some?"

"Before you go, G, You wanna explain that little outburst," Sam asked.

'Nope," Callen answered, a small smile on his face.

"It's his secret, Sam," Deeks chimed in. "His secrets, her secrets, Hetty's secrets, Granger's secrets. Everybody has secrets. The only one without any secrets here is me."

At those words, Kensi raised her head and gave Deeks a look that should have killed him on the spot. In a very slow, cold voice she said, "That... is... a... place... you... don't... want... to... go... Deeks."

Callen, knowing their secret, just left, the smile growing on his face as he walked off.

 **FINIS**

 **. . . . .**

I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, reviewed, or sent me PMs on this story. This was a fun little story to write. Maybe I will get up enough courage to let smutty plot bunny out of her cage again to lead me through more adventures of the Agent and the Analyst.


End file.
